On Angel's Wings
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Coming back after several years, Naruto is a changed guy, well partially. With new abilities and such, Naruto sets on a new mission while befriending a fellow blonde. InoNaru [COMPLETE][excuse the first chapter's rush, i make up for it later]
1. On Angel's Wings

**On Angel's Wings**

_**A/N: ZOMG! I've become obsessed with the Ino/Naruto pairing! Although I still love the Naruto/Hinata pairing better. So, I wanted to make this one based on them making a friendship and so on. Also, this is about sometime he came back after the 2.5 years of training. So this may contain spoilers for those who haven't read that far. But don't worry; I made up my own original stuff.**_

Finally the two were finished with the new training. They both wiped their foreheads with their clothing and looked at each other.

"Good job Naruto, you have finally perfected it," Jiraiya said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, now, I think I can do anything!" Naruto replied punching his fists while in the air. A white aura of chakra was surrounding him, "This power is amazing!"

"You're lucky you got another set of chakra within you boy," he got up from his lying position, "To even defeat me and still have so much chakra…"

"I do what I can sensei!" he covered his mouth, "Whoa, did I just say that?'

"That girl sure is rubbing off on you," he smirked, "Maybe you'll be more respectful in that mode."

"Hikari-chan is very nice you know, but you'd never know, she's not inside you," he smiled and landed back on his feet. The scratches on him faded and the angelic wings that were on his back faded back into him.

"You ripped your new vest you know," Jiraiya said patting him on the back.

"So? At least it won't have to struggle so much to get out of my back. I'm glad I have this power too, kyuubi kind of scares me sometimes," he let out a sigh and scratched his head. He fixed his hair and turned to the gates of Konoha, "I guess I should take a break and catch up with some people."

"Okay, tell Sakura and Tsunade I said hi," Jiraiya asked and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto waved goodbye and walked through the gates happily. The shinobi there greeted him with delight; the usual glares disappeared for some reason. They smiled at him, and said things like, "Naruto-kun is back!"

"Strange," he muttered to himself, maybe they sensed his new chakra…Or maybe they actually missed him. He smiled even wider and closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, "I can get used to this…"

"Oh kami! Is that you Naruto?" A familiar voice spoke out.

Naruto rubbed the small lump on his head and looked up to see Ino opening the door of her flower shop. He stood up and blushed because he was so stupid, "Oh, I didn't see that…"

"Maybe because you were closing your eyes idiot," she smiled, "You look kind of different…"

"It has been a while Ino, I got rid of my orange ness, and I found this new outfit! Plus I have a new chakra flow!" forgetting about his cockiness, he closed his moth, but opened it in panic, "Oh kami! You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"New chakra flow?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, since I already told you, do you mind coming with me to the training grounds, and you must keep this a secret okay?"

"Sure…" he started to walk towards the training grounds and she soon followed. She smiled at his new outfit; he looked like some sort of angel or something. But the black made him look like he was some sort of fallen angel. She blushed slightly, 'He kind of looks hot,' she shook her head, but then looked at the ground. It's been a while since she'd seen him, since anyone saw him. She always thought of him as the dumb idiot that somehow is even more powerful than the Uchiha legend.

"Naruto," she began, "We're here."

"Oh, true, true," he ran into the center of the grounds, "Okay, I'm going to show you my new power, but, promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"Okay, whatever Naruto," she walked towards a tree and leaned against it, "This must be good."

Naruto made hand symbols and started glowing…

"_Hello?" he called out in his mind._

"**Is that you kit?" the demonic fox called out.**

"_Yes, but I don't need to see you now, where's Hikari-chan?"_

"**She's making lunch for the three of us."**

"_Oh, well I need some of her chakra."_

"**_Naruto-kun?" _**a female voice called out. A bright light shone and a small girl with silver hair and a pink kimono came from out of the kitchen with steaming bowls of ramen.

"_I need some of your chakra Hikari-chan."_

"_**Oh, okay Naruto-nii-san."**_

Ino was amazed with what she saw. Naruto glowed with a white aura of chakra, his hair became more like her hair color and wings sprouted from his back.

"So what do you think Ino?" he smirked and began flying in the air doing flips and such. His hair glistened and his wings did too.

"You look so amazing," she said and walked up to him as he landed.

"I found out that besides the kyuubi within me, I had this other girl in there. She's Hikari-chan and she supplies me with this chakra. I transform into this and I am really powerful!" he made more hand symbols and the special transformation disappeared.

"Kyuubi?" she tilted her head again. She was very confused, first she sees a boy she hasn't seen in like two years, next she learns he has some sort of special chakra and now she learns about kyuubi, "Wasn't he killed?"

Naruto sighed at his stupidity again, "Oh kami, why does everything spill out when I talk to you… Well anyways, kyuubi was sealed within me…And so I have his chakra too and yeah…that's pretty much it."

"Wow," she looked him up and down, "Not only do you look way better, but you're even stronger than Sasuke-kun."

"I guess so, Ino, can you sit with me for a while?" she nodded and the two sat on the grass.

"You know, you're the only one who knows my little secret," he stated.

"I guess so," she looked onto the ground and twirled her fingers around the grass.

"I trust you," Naruto then said in a serious tone, "And I really want to know you better."

Ino blushed slightly and turned to him. He then pulled out a beautiful lily.

"You know, in one of the places I've trained, I saw millions of these lilies. They were so beautiful, swaying in the wind. I missed all of you guys and almost everything reminded me of you all. For instance, the dog chasing the mailman somehow reminded me of Kiba. The mosquitoes and numerous flies that bothered me reminded me of Shino, you get it. Those flowers, they reminded me of you," he smiled and laid down on his back.

"Wow Naruto, you changed a lot," she stated before lying down.

"I guess so, but I still have my childishness. I'm planning to prank Granny Tsunade while it's dark so no one will see me."

"Oh nice," she looked into the sky. It reminded her of her friend Shikamaru.

"You know, I bet Shikamaru would enjoy this."

"You read my mind Naruto."

He smiled his usual goofy grin, which in some way she found cute.

"Want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked getting up.

"No, I'm on a diet you see-"

"What?" he questioned her with a concerned face, "You still can't be dieting…."

"I have to have a slimmer figure Naruto, I'd be more attractive that way."

"Hmm," he thought out loud and looked her up and down.

"You don't need the diet, you already look really attractive you know," he kept his smile as she blushed.

'Man I've been blushing a lot near Naruto. I think I may have developed a crush of somewhat,' she thought to herself while Naruto continued to grin.

"Okay then, if you say so Naruto-kun," she grabbed his hand, "Let's eat and catch up."

"Okay Ino-hime, I'm starving anyways!"

_**Later…**_

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Ino said after finishing her bowl.

"I guess so," Naruto said finishing his fifth and final bowl.

"Yo," said a familiar voice.

"Kakashi!" Naruto greeted.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah."

Kakashi saw Ino sitting beside Naruto, "Is this your girlfriend?"

The two blondes blushed and Naruto shook his head.

"We're just eating and talking," Naruto stated scratching his nose.

"That's what we normal people call dates," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh, so this was a date Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It was fun, let's do it again tomorrow!"

Kakashi smiled, 'the oblivious idiot probably doesn't know what a date could mean.'

"Sure Naruto-kun," Ino said smiling.

"Well, sorry to break your precious moment, but the Hokage has sent me to bring you two to her office for an important mission."

The two nodded and they headed out towards the Hokage-sama's office.

"So, he is back," Tsunade said watching from the window.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said coming from within the shadows, "Can I turn on the lights yet?" she asked being annoyed by the darkness.

"Yes…"

But then, the door swung open to reveal a very loud-mouthed blonde, "TSUNADE NO BAACHAN!" Naruto yelled out rushing to glomp the Hokage. But instead, he was greeted by Sakura's fist.

"Be more polite to Tsunade-sama," Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Hello to you too Sakura-chan," Naruto said taking himself out from the wall. Ino couldn't help but to giggle.

"Why are you so bubbly?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Probably because she had fun on her date with Naruto," Kakashi said, next being whammed by Ino.

"What!" Sakura yelled out in surprise.

Naruto then stood next to Ino, "Yeah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and I are good friends now and so I took her to eat ramen with me and we talked! We're going somewhere tomorrow too! I'm going to have so much fun with Ino-chan!" he jumped up and down in excitement as Sakura and Ino's eye twitched.

"You're on a date because you're friends?" Sakura asked, eye twitching.

"Yeah, why would I ask some random person to eat ramen with me? It's just right to eat ramen with your good friend."

The eyes twitched and the silence grew. But not for too long.

"Anyways…" Tsunade began rolling her eyes at Naruto's foolishness, "I called for you two because you both need to go on a mission for me.

The two nodded, Ino with her eye twitching and Naruto just being Naruto.

"The mission is of an A rank, I'm trusting you with this because of Ino's chuunins status and Naruto's new gained power. Oh and I will up your status to chuunins Naruto, I know you deserve it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said in a soft and polite voice.

Tsunade's eye then had its share of twitching.

"What's wrong Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"N-Nothing…Anyways, ever since you killed Orochimaru a while ago, we were able to investigate his hideout. We saved all the experiments, all except for one. And by some strange coincidence the one that is the most deadly is the on the loose. He has been spotted by numerous teams and ANBU. Here is a drawing done by Kiba. (o.0) Apparently he has blonde hair with tinges of red. It's spiky and he wears a forehead protector with his name, Noratu."

"What!" fumed Naruto, "His name is almost like mine!"

"Yes, probably because he was made from your blood," Tsunade explained in a serious tone. She placed her hands on the crappy drawing, "Plus he wears a black shirt and black short. There is a swirl on his shirt and he carries a kunai pouch and a katana. Be careful, he has the basic moves of a shinobi mixed with Naruto's rasengan and some of Orochimaru's jitsus. Plus his katana has poison on it. We have not found an antidote but, come here if you get hit. Sakura will extract it. Ok, last words, you must kill him understand? Also be careful for he is quite powerful and almost sounds exactly like Naruto but deeper. Is this clear?"

"Hai," the two nodded in agreement and marched out.

"Wait," she called out.

"Naruto/"

"Yes Tsunade-baachan."

"Take care of Ino."

"Of course, I'll protect her with my like."

"Ino."

"Yes."

"You watch him too. Don't let him trouble you."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

The two bowed and they left.

"You think they can assassinate him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't truly know Naruto's new skills, but I am confident in his and Ino's abilities anyways."

"Wow, you're actually sounding professional," Shizune said with a smirk.

"Shut-up."

"So Ino-chan I guess our little date for tomorrow is postponed. But even better, I get to spend time with you!" he hugged her gently then let go.

"I guess so Naruto-kun," she smiled and blushed, "I'm going to pack, see you later."

"Okay Ino-hime," he said in delight and began to walk away.

"Wait," she stopped him and forced him to turn around.

"What is it Ino-hime?" just before he tilted his head, Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Naruto-kun!" she said winking.

"Bye," he placed his goofy grin on and touched the place where she kissed him.

'Ino-chan is so cute,' he thought to himself blushing, 'I guess I kind of like her.'

Just when he turned around he met Sakura again.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, so you have a thing for Ino-pig?"

"I guess I do," he said with a smile, "But don't tell anyone."

"Okay but only if you promise to take care of her."

"Of course."

"Naruto you understand this is a hard mission, especially if it's only you and Ino. Watch her back."

"I thought you always hate her."

"We may be rivals in some ways, but she's still my best friend."

"Ok Sakura-chan, bye!"

"Bye Naruto" she smiled, one of those rare conversations between her and Naruto with no bashing…Nice

_A/N: I hope you like, review please! Plus anyone interested in being a pre-reader for this story!_


	2. It's Hard to Understand

**Chapter 2: It's Hard to Understand**

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm having fun writing this story Hehehe. Oh, and sorry for the rush in the relationship…Maybe I should slow things down?_**

It was dark, finally, Naruto thought, he stayed in his room to have a small discussion in his head.

**"Yo, Kit, you sure you want to do this? In a way, she's even scarier than I am."**

_"It's fine, besides, I'm getting used to her and Sakura's punches. This one will be priceless…"_

**"True Kit, I hope I enjoy this as much as you do."**

_"Hikari-chan, you don't mind right?"_

_**The little child smiled mischievously at Naruto, "I've always loved your pranks Naruto-nii-san."**_

Naruto rubbed his hands together, placing his forehead protector on his bed, he pulled on his vest and fixed up his hair, "If I looked more like a good boy, she might buy into it."

After he completed his task, he stretched his arms and smiled. Scratching his nose, he turned off the lights in his little apartment. He snickered and jumped out the only window that was inside his humble abode.

"That hag won't have this coming," while away on his trip with the pervert. Once in a while, he couldn't help but pull a prank or two against those he was fighting against. His stealth and spying skills were improving, and even learned how to turn invisible. But for this prank of his, he's going to be very visible, blinding in fact. For this will be the first time, he's used this prank on someone.

Finally arriving on the roof of the Hokage tower, Naruto turned himself invisible with his jutsu. Grinning like the evil fox within him, he slowly climbed down the walls to get to her window.

Using more techniques, he went right through the window and went in front of the sleeping Hokage. 'I knew she practically lived here,' he smirked and then his evil grin took over. Chanting and requesting for Hikari's chakra, he slowly transformed.

Now Tsunade-sama had the weirdest dreams. As she rested her head on her paperwork, drool came flowing out of her mouth. Muttering something while she was at it, "No…You can't take that from me…" it sounded kind of bad from there Naruto thought still transforming, "No…Not my cookie…."Naruto fell over, but it didn't interrupt his transformation, "Just like that ero-sennin, still a kid at heart," smiling his sweet one, he finally finished.

His hair became lighter, his wings sprout etc. _(A/N: Now, in the dark he would seriously look like a freaking angel)_ His chakra flow felt light, and his glow was very bright. _(A/N: OMFG I just rhymed! Sorry for interrupting, but I'm kind of hyper right now)  
_  
Finally awaking from her slumber, Tsunade put her head up, "Don't take my cookie…" she rubbed his eyes and wiped away the drool that was spilt on her. "Who are you?"

"I am an angel Tsunade-sama…" Naruto said in a softer voice, within himself, he laughed, "I am here to take…to take…"

"Oh shit! Don't tell me it's my time yet!" she panicked and hid behind her desk."I am here to take it all away from you…"

"Oh kami! No! Not now!" she then heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh to tell the truth.

"I'm here to take all your cookies!" Naruto with his special chakra control turned on the light and fell to the floor laughing.Tsunade stood up and watched the fox boy laugh his head off. Instead of the usual urge to kick his ass, he mind boggled, "What the hell Naruto…"

"Well, that was funny, I'll see you later Tsunade-no-baachan," he went up to her window and his wings went back in and his usual colors returned.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What?" he smiled, "My new power? Well, you can just kiss my ass, I'm tired, and I want to sleep so I can spend time with Ino-hime tomorrow! Ask the pervert, he'll say something," he yawned and stretched his arms. Jumping out the window he continued to giggle.

"Man that Jiraiya sure is rubbing off on that kid. She yawned, "I swear, for a second there I thought I was facing the angel of death! That's one heck of a power…It's pretty much opposite of his kyuubi form. That Jiraiya has some explaining to do!" she yawned again and rested her head on her paperwork that was drowning in her slobber, "Now…Where is my cookie?"

Naruto returned home safe and not one bump from that Granny. He picked up the forehead protector that was on his bed, and placed in on his kitchen table that was conveniently just a meter away. Placing his sleeping cap and pajamas, he yawned once more and drifted to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
**_The Next Day…  
_**----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto awoke to the natural sounds of random birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. Yawning, our perhaps favorite blonde stood up and looked at his clock."Well I have 10 minutes," he muttered quietly to himself while pouring water into the kettle.

He decided to complete his packing while he waited for the water to boil."Let's see," he said browsing his closet. Picking out three copies of his new outfit, he folded them to the best extent he could and shoved them into his bag.

Finally the water boiled and the hungry Naruto was pleased.After finishing his instant ramen, he picked up the last things needed for his trip; food and his beloved wallet.Finally finishing his preparations in 8 minutes, he placed his backpack on and rushed out to meet his new buddy.

Naruto grinned when he saw Ino at the Konoha gates. She smiled and waved as Naruto approached her in his new normal attire.

"Well Naruto-kun, let's get looking," she looked ahead and cued the guards to open the gates.

Gazing into the wide open once again, Naruto inhaled the forest's aroma and his grin grew wider.The two looked at each other and began to walk towards the trees.

"Where are we heading to first Ino-chan?"

"Um, I guess since he is on the loose, he can be anywhere. But if we go to the nearest village, they may be able to tell us if they have encountered this guy," she pulled out a map from her bag.

"Ino, what is that?" he glanced over to what she was holding, a paper with many lines and dots and stuff. He tilted his head, he always saw Kakashi with it, and Sakura too.

"It's a map Naruto no baka," she continued to study it as Naruto frowned for not knowing what this 'map' was.

They continued to walk when they encountered another gate. It was smaller than the Konoha gates, and there was a sign that said, "Rice".

"We're here," she said walking up to the guards there, "We're here to ask questions."

The guards standing there saw the Konoha leaf on her forehead protector _(which was on her waist o.0)_ and allowed the two to go in.

Inside was a peaceful town, very few beggars on the streets and just inns, and markets everywhere. The people were very nice to them and very few scowled because of their status.

Soon, they began to investigate. Splitting up, they talked to everyone they could and asked about the infamous Noratu. Naruto was frustrated though, no one gave any answers, and it was extremely boring. Meh, nothing in this town made things exciting, it was like nothing ever harmed this pace, nothing bad ever happened. But he did his best to make things exciting.

He played with the children whenever it got boring. He played hop scotch, skipping, all those kinds of games. And lost to them too.

Ino on the other hand was doing pretty good. So far, all hints lead to them going west. And so, at the end of the day, she found Naruto giving piggy-back rides to the children.

"Yay!" the small one said while Naruto ran around with him on his back. Too fast though, The child then began feeling dizzy, "Naruto-nii-chan, everything is spinning…"

"Oh, sorry," he realized that he ran to fast in circles for the little one to handle.

Soon enough the sun began to set and Ino began walking towards Naruto.

"Let's go," she said grabbing his hand.

"Whatever Ino-chan," he began to wave to the children, "Bye!"

As they exit the town, Naruto turned to Ino, "I found out nothing, no one knew anything…" he yawned, "I think I even took a nap for half an hour."

"Well, while you were napping, I found some info on him head west," she raised her eyebrow, "Why were you giving those kids piggy-back rides?"

"What?" he thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, well they looked sad and bored, and I for one was bored, so in order to cheer them up, I played with them. It was annoying because Kyuubi was mocking me inside my head," he rubbed his forehead, "That guy is one hell of a headache."

Ino chuckled slightly, but then looked up, "Well it's getting dark, let's find a good campsite and rest there."

Naruto nodded and the two leapt onto a tree and began looking for a place to relax. After the duration of 5 minutes, they found a nice spot for camping. It was surrounded by many trees, so no one would see them."Well Ino-chan, today was fun, I hope we actually get to kick butt tomorrow!" he said in excitement lying in the grass.

Ino had finished putting on the fire, "Naruto you eager butthead, why do you want to fight so badly, me, I find it oh so very troublesome…." She frowned, her teammate was rubbing off on her again.

"Well, because its all I have to live for," he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, "Fighting is fun too you know, besides, I need more training to become the best Hokage ever!" he smiled with his eyes still closed and he faced Ino, "Ino-chan, why did you become a ninja anyways if you hate to fight?"

"Naruto-kun, as you probably don't know, ninjas aren't just for fighting evil," she sighed and laid down next to him, "They're for protecting important people, and important things. Shinobi can be very smart, and very powerful, they are very important people. Besides fighting crime, we seek power, and keep ourselves strong. Tsunade-sama is the hokage, she is a shinobi too. You don't see her fighting all the time. She heals too," she looked at him and frowned, "Don't tell me you always thought that ninjas are just fighting machines."

Naruto's face turned emotionless, "Well, I always thought about these things, I thought about a lot of things. I know some shinobi don't just fight, I know Tsunade-no-baachan doesn't just fight either. I'm just going to say this, I fight, and that's all I can do to prove myself as a worthy shinobi," he turned away from her, "It's okay if you want to lecture me, Jiraiya, that ero-sennin tries to a lot. He says he kind of understands, but he doesn't want me turning into a power seeking freak like Sasuke-teme before."

Ino was speechless, she sighed and turned her back to him, "Okay Naruto-kun, but don't you dare go turning into what Sasuke-kun was before," she yawned, "Good night Naruto-kun, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "Good night Ino-hime," he then drifted on to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ino awoke to see Naruto at the fire."Good morning Naruto-kun," she said yawing.

"Hey," he smiled at her, but something was wrong with this one. His eyes didn't seem very happy. She sat next to him and looked into the fire before talking.

"Did you have some sort of nightmare?"

"No, just the usual dream," he said emotionlessly.

"What is this usual dream?" she asked in a soft tone.

"You don't have to know," he replied coldly, "I'm going for a walk."

Ino sat there speechless as Naruto got up, 'What's his problem?' she thought to herself.

As he walked away, Ino picked up her bag and walked up to him, "Naruto-kun," she then muttered getting close to him, "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, I told you I'm going for a walk…"

Ino stood there as Naruto ran into the woods. She tilted her head in concern, 'Why is he being so snappy? He's almost sounding like Sasuke.'

She turned back and sat next to the fire to wait for him to return, 'Man, two days ago, he comes back after two and some years. He bumps into me talking about this weird chakra flow thing. Me being confused just stood there when he started blabbing about going with him to the training grounds. He shows me something incredible and tells me even more weird things. After that, he treats me like his best friend. I must say I don't mind, he is now a close friend to me. He acted to childish and cute, I liked it, and he took me for ramen and acted stupid in the hokage-sama's office. Then again, before he acted so serious, and even kind of romantic with his flower story…' she stared at the spot where he ran off, 'Naruto-kun, you are such a confusing person…I need to get to know you better, I need to become better friends before ever thinking of telling you…telling you exactly what I feel. Because now, I'm so very confused. It's just so hard to understand someone like him. I've never met someone like him ever, split personality? Or is he just hiding under a mask of lies. I wonder, I think his smiles are even fakes.'

Ino sat there wondering, wondering about the blonde boy, wondering about her feelings, and getting a massive headache.

---------------------------------------

**_A/N: Hey! You guys are all great with your reviews. I've decided to slow things down, what do you think? Yes, I know they are a bit OOC. But get this how many years later is it? 2.5. They have their moments. Now Ino, by some reviews and by Mikee1's advice, she's OOC the most. If you think about it, she is a little bitchy, but besides her bossy nature, she's nice and sweet, ne?_**

**Pre-read by: Mikee1, thank you! I love your changes!**

**Polls:**

**What should the first filler be?**

**-Sasuke getting high on ramen (humor/general)**

**-Disaster down at Hokage office (humor/general)**

**-Shikamaru's mission at Suna (Shika/Tema, romance/humor)**

**-Lee gets drunk…again (Ten/Neji, romance/humor)**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…er rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**Now the poll is, when should I submit it?**

**-Right Away?**

**-Wait till added 5 chapters for this story?**

**-Wait till this story is done?**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	3. Starting Again

**Chapter 3: Starting Again**

_**A/N: Yo! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It has been five extremely long and painful minutes since Naruto 'stormed off'. Ino, still sad, rubbed her pale forehead trying to get rid of her annoying headache.

Naruto, two and some years ago seemed just to be the class clown. He always acted really goofy and was unexpectedly powerful during those blasted chuunins exams. Ino's mind wandered further even though she hated the headache. Naruto now seemed even more mysterious than the Uchiha boy she used to like.

Sighing again, Ino stood up slowly, wiping her tired eyes. The gentle breeze went through her platinum blonde hair and she enjoyed every single second of it. Taking her hand, she ran her fingers through her hair to completely take in the comfort of the wind.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled looking into the direction where he ran off. Crossing her arms she pouted. It has been a LONG while and he STILL hasn't come back to her.

Then looking into the distance again, she approached the spot he ran off too, hesitating each and every step.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. On instinct she jumped back and poked out a kunai. She had done this numerous times before. She has received training from Asuma-sensei on being prepared with Shikamaru and Chouji. This instinct of hers would be extremely useful on this mission. For Noratu could appear out of no where.

The footsteps had silenced and all Ino heard was the crackle from the fire and her own soft breathing. But still, her curios nature made her speak, "Who's there?"

The tress moved and the footsteps were heard again. Emitting from the shadows of the rustling trees was Naruto. He looked at her and smiled, "Hello Ino-chan."

She sighed in relief to the fact that it was just Naruto, She didn't want to go ahead and fight Noratu on her own. Looking at his face, she saw he was tired. Plus, his smile made her ponder again.

"Fake," she let slip out. Covering her mouth she turned away, "Ano…"

Naruto came closer to her, "When did you learn how to read my face?" he made her turn to face his intense eyes.

"I don't know Naruto-kun," she said looking at him. He remained in that position looking down at her.

"S-Sorry about before," he finally said breaking the cold ice of silence.

Ino shook her head in reply, "No, its my fault, I shouldn't have been so rude."

Naruto sat down again near the fire. Insisting on her to sit down, he opened his mouth again, "Ino, was I pressuring you when I told you my secret?"

She looked at his eyes, they were soft now and she was relieved. Thinking about his question for a brief moment, she finally answered, "Not really. I haven't seen you in like forever you know. I hardly even knew you. Then you come out of the blue with so much information. I resisted the urge to hit you because I wanted to give you a chance. Later I end up becoming like a close friend to you. You even treated me to ramen," she let a small smile land directly on her face; "We became friends like that Naruto-kun. I didn't mind really, it was better than spending time with others. You were…fun."

Naruto slowly took in every word she said. Scratching his head he replied, "Oh." Looking directly into her pale blue eyes he knew what to say.

"Maybe….Maybe we should start again," he stated standing up.

Ino did the same. She smiled sweetly at his attempt to repair the confusion that settled in her heart.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and lover of ramen," he said giving out his hand.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said taking his hand, "I love flowers and I hope to know you better," finishing it with a shake of the hand in hers.

"Ino-chan? Well we should get back to the mission at hand," he smiled and began to walk forewords.

"Yeah," she replied following him from behind.

Soon they were deep within the forest heading west towards the next village hoping to find more clues to the infamous Noratu. It had been only two days, but it already seemed like a week.

Ino looked at the back of Naruto's head wondering if he was to speak. Suddenly he stopped which caused her to crash into him, "Ow Naruto!" she yelled out fuming.

**BAM **

**SMASH**

**BOOM**

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out coming out from within the smoke, "That last explosive tag attached to your arm was very unnecessary!"

"Sorry, but you deserved that!" she said and then helped pick him from the ground.

"Ok, sorry for stopping!" he brushed off the dirt and faced her, "I just wanted to say that I was hungry."

Ino froze at this comment, thinking that he actually meant something serious, a vein popped on her head and she whacked him again sending him flying.

"Oh shit," she said realizing what she had done. She chased him as he flew, but then suddenly lost him, "Where the hell is he?"

"Yo Ino-chan," a voice said from behind.

Surprised, she punched who was behind her, looking, she realized she hit Naruto again, "Oops sorry."

Naruto slowly got up rubbing the four bumps on his head. Looking at her he smiled, "Its fine, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."

She smiled and blushed slightly, his smile was so cute, and the bumps made him look funny too. Suddenly she had the greatest urge to ask millions of questions. Her first inquiry was, "How are they?"

Naruto tilted his head, "What do you mean by they?"

"You know what I mean," she pointed to his head, "Kyuubi and Hikari-chan."

"Oh," he smirked meaning that a plan just entered his mind, "Why don't you meet them yourself?"

Ino froze at picturing a huge demon fox and some girl. But then again, Naruto spoke to them all the time, so they wouldn't be that bad, right? Hesitating on her answer, she finally decided to use her mind jutsu to meet them

"Ok," she went into position and used it.

Naruto smirked and then he closed his eyes to see her there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark and damp and smelled of socks. Ino stood there as if in the middle of a huge maze confused. Beginning to walk, she suddenly saw Naruto._

"_Hey!" she said calling out to him. Naruto smiled his foxy grin and ran up to her._

"_This place can get very dangerous if you get lost, follow me," he didn't leave her much of a choice on the following thing, because he grabbed her hand and led her to a room where bright red and white chakra remained._

"_Wow," Ino said looking up at the demon fox._

"**Yo," the fox said winking at her.**

_A little creeped out Ino nervously waved, "Hello Kyuubi."_

"**Kit, your girlfriend here is very polite unlike you."**

"_Shut up fox! And she is not my girlfriend," he blushed, "She's my friend…"_

_The little girl approached Ino and tugged on her clothes,_** _"Hello Ino-hime!"_**

"_Hey," Ino said, she was smiling widely, "Oh my gosh you are so cute!" she picked up the little girl and hugged her._

"**_Thank you Ino-nee-chan!"_ _she smiled too and was then let down._**

"_So she's the source of that immense chakra in your angel form?"_

"_Yeah," he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, "She's like a little sister, very powerful like Granny and Sakura-chan."_

_The little one nodded and smiled with blushing cheeks._

_Ino took in the sights and smiled, then after waving good bye to the two different chakra sources she exited his mind._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That was interesting," she said to him.

"Yeah, they're the best aren't they?"

"I guess so. I wonder why the villagers thought you were so evil then, that kyuubi guy doesn't seem so bad!" she then remembered what had happened years ago, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Naruto turned away from her and frowned, "I know he killed so many people, but I'm not to blame right?"

She faced him and looked into his sad, tormented eyes, "Yeah, besides," she raised her fist, "They should be praising the shit out of you for keeping that guy sealed within you! Plus you protected the village countless times!" she then raised her other fist, "If I could I'd beat them into a pulp for treating you so badly all these years!" she then frowned, "But then again, I haven't really noticed you till recently. Plus, along side Sakura I always teased you." She sighed and looked into his cerulean eyes once more, "I'm sorry for that so you know…"

"I know…besides we started again!" he smiled, "I'm glad you're my friend Ino-chan, I can speak to you about anything!"

She then thought of his statement, "Really?" remembering before, she asked him the question she really wanted to ask, "What was this usual dream you were speaking of before?"

Naruto sighed, "Well since you are asking so nicely, I might as well tell you."

They continued to walk further as Naruto took in a deep breath and was to begin telling the story of his dream.

****

**Pre-read by: Mikee1, thank you! You rock! 3**

**Polls: (so far)**

**What should the filler be? (I decided to put only one for halfway the story o vote quickly!)**

**-Sasuke getting high on ramen (humor/general) 2 votes**

**-Disaster down at Hokage office (humor/general)**

**-Shikamaru's mission at Suna (Shika/Tema, romance/humor)**

**-Lee gets drunk…again (Ten/Neji, romance/humor)**

**-_New_—An amazing dance-off!**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…er rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**Now the poll is, when should I submit it?**

**-Right Away?**

**-Wait till half way?**

**-Wait till this story is done? 2 votes**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_

****


	4. Scared and Lonely

**Chapter 4: Scared and Lonely**

**_A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far, you do realize we're getting close to the halfway point? Well once I submit chapter 5, I'll see what your reviews said, and I might submit a new story. Or we can wait till halfway point which is chapter 7. Filler approaching, so far Sasuke getting high on Ramen is winning._**

_**Now on to the story!**_

Naruto raised his head, looking into the sky. He hoped that Ino wouldn't laugh at his dream and hoped that she wouldn't agree to it.

Ino seriously wanted to know what Naruto's dream or so say 'nightmare' was. She just couldn't stand the thought of him in pain and acting so cold. She wanted him to feel comfortable with her. Ino wanted a stronger relationship, a stronger friendship. She wanted to be able to be there for him in his time of need. Ino wanted, so much for him to be more open.

"It all started," he began to say breaking Ino from her train of thought. "It all started when I was five," he sighed, "it was always the same dream over and over again. I did my best to forget it, getting used to the daggers of eyes, and becoming friends with Iruka-sensei later reminded me that I wasn't alone."

"Naruto-kun, what exactly was your dream?" she asked again interrupting his loud thoughts.

"As I said, it started when I was five. My dream was me standing in the middle of a huge crowd. I was five then and was very intimidated by their glares. So then after that they started taunting me. Some raising knifes and shinobi raising kunai and such. They also called me names like, 'demon boy', 'bastard', 'kyuubi' and 'freak'."

Ino saw the sadness increase in his eyes. Tears even began to form and fall from his eyes. She also noticed one or two coming out of her own."I told myself that I'd grow up to become hokage to prove myself and gain the respect I've always wanted. But that increased the length of the dream. I then pictured myself in front of a blazing Konoha with blood on my hands. I'd scream and clutch my head within my hands. Suddenly a villager would appear saying, 'This was all you doing Naruto, or shall I say demon!' they'd then turn into a huge monster and then consume me."

By that time, Naruto was shaking and sweat dripped down his face. Ino seeing this went ahead and placed her arms around him. She kept herself in that position holding him tightly in place. He then leaned on her, crying into her shoulder.

After moments of crying he continued, "As I grew older, the person I cherished the most was the one who engulfed me in the end," he sniffled and wrapped his own arms around her waist, "Sorry for looking like a total wimp crying my heart out on you."

She took one hand and smacked him on the head lightly, "Baka, only those who are strong would be so open like this," she patted him on the back, "You'd be a wimp if you hid from me the whole mission."

They stayed in that position for a while. Ino couldn't help but cry a bit too, seeing the pain in Naruto's eyes. All these years of seeing him act without a care in the world, when underneath it all he was a scared and lonely child. She regretted not being by his side then. But now she could make things up.

Naruto then looked directly into her eyes, a small smile crossed his mouth. Ino wiped her tears with the help of Naruto and smiled, "So, how do you feel about those villagers now?"

"I…I don't know…I used my pranks to get their attention, but they hated me a bit more for that but still it was a little funny," he cracked a laugh as they parted. He kept one of his hands and held one of hers, "I used to be so scared and lonely, but then I had the old geezer and Iruka-sensei take care of me. Then there was Kakashi-sensei and my teammates. Then it slowly became you guys, you Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji kind of, and Tenten. You know what even the sand siblings."

Ino squeezed his hand, "You know, if you think about it, you shouldn't be so scared and lonely, you have us, and kyuubi and Hikari."

"Yeah, but my dream won't go away until the villagers accepted me…" he squeezed her hand back, "But now, when I came back, they were actually happy about it for some reason," he sighed, "But I bet it's just because I came back and they didn't want to be so mean."

"Sorry to break up your little moment Naruto-nii-san," a harsh voice said from the trees, "But I'm going to have to kill you now."

Ino and Naruto looked up in surprise as the person described for the mission came down from a tree, "Noratu?" Naruto said.

"Yes nii-san, I am Noratu, and guess what? I've always wanted to meet you, I always wanted to fight someone like you my strong nii-san," he smirked as two snaked cmae flying out of his bandaged arms.

Ino and Naruto separated, going in two different ways trying to dodge the snake. Naruto found no problem until it sped up a bit. He was forced to use his favorite move, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and ten different copies of him appeared throwing hundreds of kunai making the snake back away.

Ino didn't have much of a problem either, she remembered from training that this was like dodging Shikamaru's shadow. Since it was attached, it would have its limits soon. Now over the years, not only has she increased in power, but in speed too. She smirked and she flipped backwards and it froze. She threw a poisonous kunai and it went back to its masters.

"You evil people! Why do you hurt my pets?" Noratu's eyes glowed, "Now I know it's early, but I might as well finish you off now!" he smirked again as he was engulfed by a black chakra.

"What's happening?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but you poisoned his arm right?"

"Yeah, but it only retreated, it seemed it had no affect," she frowned, "This guy seems powerful…"

"I have a plan," Naruto declared clenching his fist, "I will knock him out by facing him one on one, you then get into his mind and see…"

"See what Naruto-kun?""He might have a tortured soul within him.""What do you mean?"

"Well, on my travels with Jiraiya, or shall I say ero-sennin, we encountered Orochimaru countless times before we actually killed him. There were many freaky henchmen with different powers and stuff that he used humans for. We all realized that they had a tortured human soul within.""But this guy, he was made from yours and Orochimaru's DNA, he isn't exactly a human."

"Ino-chan," he glared at her, "Everyone is a human, it depends on their actions.""But this guy! He killed people Naruto, he killed them!""I know, but so did the kaima remember?""Oh…"

"Onee-chan, she was turned into that, I don't know how but she turned into a monster. We were able to break through to her."

"Okay, but this guy doesn't seem like a push-over. More like the stubborn ass you are," she laughed and he frowned.

"Meany!" he smiled, "Well let's get this thing started!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yo! Hikari-chan!" Naruto called out within the corridors of his mind._

"_**Yes Naruto-nii-san?"**_

"_I need some of your chakra!"_

"**Yo, kit, what about me?"**

"_I'll ask when I seriously need it. We don't have a need for that yet, we just need to tap into his powers. Then if he's more powerful, I'll need to do what I did to defeat Orochimaru."_

"**_But I thought that you were going to see if he was a nice boy nii-san?"_**

"_Yes Hikari, I'm not going to use the attack with the intention to kill, I'm just going to knock some sense into him!"_

"**Aww, don't tell me you're going to blab about that…er stuff you always blab about to those other guys?"**

"_Sorry Kyuubi, but it's the only way," he smirked, "It is a little funny, you whining."_

"**Whatever kit, just get this thing over with."**

"_The pleasure is mine, ready Hikari-chan?"_

_The little girl nodded and the two began to glow._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the real world Naruto did his hand signals as Noratu emerged from the black chakra. He glared at his with pure black eyes and a grey chakra surrounding him. Noratu's appearance changed slightly, his eyes were pure black, hints of black were in his hair and it was longer. His bandages were off revealing scaly skin and he had fangs with two tails on his butt.

Naruto, as already seen was with his platinum blonde hair, wings and such. Now he had some sort of blade made of chakra attached to his back.

"Naruto-nii-san, I always knew you were special, just like me!" he then released his two snakes which looked a bit different and were much stronger. Ino from behind helped fend them off while Naruto tried to get close.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Pre-read by: Mikee1, thank you! You rock! 3**

**Polls: (so far)**

**What should the filler be? (I decided to put only one for halfway the story o vote quickly!)**

**-Sasuke getting high on ramen (humor/general) 2 votes**

**-Disaster down at Hokage office (humor/general)**

**-Shikamaru's mission at Suna (Shika/Tema, romance/humor) 1 vote**

**-Lee gets drunk…again (Ten/Neji, romance/humor)**

**-_New_—An amazing dance-off! 1 vote**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…er rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**Now the poll is, when should I submit it?**

**-Right Away?**

**-Wait till half way?**

**-five chapters? 1 vote**

**-Wait till this story is done? 2 votes**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	5. Showoff

**Chapter 5: Show-off**

**_A/N: Okay, sorry if you think the other chapter is a little short. I'll try to make this one longer okay? So here we have them fighting Noratu's transformed self. I went looking for ninjutsu Naruto had but I couldn't find the names. Find some that he never used in the series but has learned while he was gone. (No, in the manga he does not have all these jutsus)_**

'Meh' –thoughts

"Meh" speaking

"**Meh"—kyuubi**

"_**Meh"—Hikari-chan**_

"_Meh"—Naruto in mind_

"_**Meh"—Naruto, Hikari, and Kyuubi**_

"_Meh"--jutsu_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Flying over the snakes Naruto smirked, "_Shihohappo Shuriken_!" he yelled out throwing the shurikens from all sides.

The one of the snakes that came out of his scaly arm flinched at them, and Noratu groaned. Flinging that snake back Noratu became agitated and Naruto got closer.

Ino was handling the snake that was with her quite well. Dodging its tongue and scaly tail, she finally decided to attack back, "_Fukumikuchi Hari!"_ she yelled out bombarding the snakes with needles. One of the snakes was able to avoid them and bit her in the arm.

"Shit", she said holding her arm doing backward flips. The other snakes had retracted and the snake that bit her went after her even further. Taking out a kunai she flung it aiming for its eyes. It hissed in pain and shot some venom. Making some seals, the venom struck her but she poofed and a log appeared in her place.

Finally getting pissed at the snake she punched its head and it also retracted back to Noratu. Holding the arm that got bit she yelled at Naruto, "Hurry up!"

"I'm going!" he yelled back as he approached Noratu even further. Noratu glared at the two and made his own seals, _"Katon: Karyu Endon!"_ and a huge flame bullet came out in the shape of a dragon.

Naruto smirked and quickly did many seals, _"Suiton: Suishoha,"_ and a large capacity of water came out of nowhere. Then bending over to the puddle he made, he did some more seals, _"Suiton: Suijinheki!"_ and from that water came a barrier. Adding some of his own chakra the barrier became blue and the fire dragon disappeared.

"Hmph," Noratu muttered wiping the water off of his face, "You are strong," he smirked, "But I am still stronger!" He then did a _kage bunshin no jutsu_ and five copies of his evil self appeared.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're just like me," he then caught up to them and he did _kage bunshin no jutsu_ and they started hand-to-hand combat.

Ino jumped behind the original Noratu and flung a kunai at him. Noratu smiled widely, "Hello beautiful," he caught the kunai and flung it back and at the same time knocked one of the Naruto clones out.

Ino quickly pulled out three shurikens and threw it at him, using one to deflect the kunai. The other clones popped and Naruto raised his hand in front of the smiling Noratu, _"Tomoshibi shotto!"_ a blinding light force came out of his hand and knocked back Noratu.

"Ino try it now!" he signaled Ino and she nodded. Making the right seal with her hand she prepared herself to quickly use the mind control technique.

_"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_ and Naruto caught her now unconscious body.

---------

_Inside Noratu's mind, things were very familiar. The insides were darker than Naruto's mind and there was water that reached her knees on the ground. Jumping slightly to the sound of growling, she held her chest with one hand and pulled a kunai out with the other._

_Going in deeper she had to fend off several snakes until she finally reached an open room with three things. Getting closer she identified them as, Noratu, a little boy possibly a chibi version of Noratu and a kit._

_"Why are you here?" Noratu asked walking up to her. _

"I'm taking over!"

-----------------------------

Suddenly Noratu fell over. The impact of Naruto's light finally knocked the Noratu inside his mind over.

-------------------------------

_"What did you do to nii-san?" the little boy asked with wide eyes. The kit ran up to her and bit her leg._

_"I'm just avoiding a huge fight," she closed her eyes to focus on the real world._

----------------------------------

In Noratu's body she felt a huge chakra around her, but not as huge as Naruto's. She turned to see Naruto carrying her unconscious body.

"Good job lets go somewhere until he fights you out. Then we can ask him questions," she nodded and they jumped onto the trees.

-----

"_Get out," a voice said from behind, it was a snake along side Noratu. _

"You're conscious now?""Of course, now GET OUT!""Tell me why you're killing people first?"

"Why should I?""Then we won't be forced to kill you. We've met people like you, you have hearts I just know it."

"What do you want to do with a demon like me?"

Ino froze, his voice began to sound like Naruto, "Naruto-kun has met many people like you and himself. He knows you don't want to kill, you are like him aren't you?"

"Me? Like nii-san? No way, I can never be like nii-san," he smiled widely, "I look up to him, he has the true kyuubi," he pointed to the kit, "He supplies me with chakra, but nii-san has the real thing, but I have to kill him to prove I don't need that much chakra," he looked at the snake beside him, "He has some chakra from Orochimaru-sama."

"Why do you still work under him? He is dead, you're free!"

"Humph," he turned, "No one wants me, every time I look at them they scream in terror and throw rocks, by my natural nature, I kill them," he licked his lips, "And I like it."

"You teme! Why do you kill? Of course they'll hate you!"

"_So you agree too? You want to kill me? You hate me also? I can't believe nii-san likes someone like you, you called his brother a demon!" _

"What? I didn't call you demon? And what makes you his brother?"

Noratu smirked and the snake next to him hissed, "You're so mean, and he is my brother, I have part of his DNA, I'm part of him."

"If you are supposedly like him, then why don't you stop?"

"Because, this is fun, and it's the only way to get back at evil people who have been hurting me for the past week or so."

"You? You're being angry and it's only been a week?" she frowned, "Naruto-kun's been through this all for years."

_Noratu froze and a single tear went down his cheek, "Really?"_

_"Don't listen to her, she's just trying to make you sad, you don't need such an emotion, all you need is anger and hate," the snake hissed._

_"And does that child have chakra within him too?" Ino asked._

_"Yeah, but I only use him when I really have to.""_

_If you don't smarten up soon, your nii-chan will make you need to use him."_

_"__Eh? Onee-chan? Why are you guys fighting?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Noratu, just kick her out of your mind!"_

_Noratu looked down frowning, he then pulled out a kunai, murderous intent in his eyes again.  
_---------------------

Ino cancelled her jutsu and saw Naruto's face for she was in his arms. He smiled at her which told her that nothing strange happened while she was inside Noratu's body. "So, how'd it go?"

Ino sighed and got up, "He is one troubled kid, with an angel, a devil and a power source in the middle."

Naruto scratched his head in wonder when he sensed something coming towards them, "Get down!" he grabbed Ino and he pulled the two down avoiding the kunai that a very angry Noratu launched.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY MIND AGAIN!" Noratu commanded in a very loud voice. Ino was frightened and Naruto became angry.

Pulling the chakra sword from his back he frowned, "You, don't you dare yell at her! What did she do?"

"Why are you defending this girl nii-san?" Noratu asked in a softer tone, he also frowned, "Don't you love your brother?"

Naruto stared hard at him, "How in hell am I your brother? You may be made of the same DNA, but you are NOTHING like me!"

Noratu approached Naruto but flinched when Naruto pointed his sword at him, "Don't you dare get close o me."

"But nii-san, I want to convince you that you're on the wrong side!" he then pulled five shuriken, "You know what, how about I kill this beautiful young woman for you, she may be the reason you're acting so weird."

Naruto quickly went to her and placed some sort of special mark on her, "For later purposes," he told her quietly and she nodded. He then turned to Noratu and glared, "If you are the least bit like me, you wouldn't take advantage of your powers!"

"Me?" he frowned, "I'm not taking advantage, I still haven't used all of it!"

"Let me see then," Naruto said with a strong voice.

Ino looked at him with a weird face, it was either he was confident in his skills, brave, or just some guy who thinks he's the strongest. But then again, he could have something planned, Naruto was unpredictable. Thinking of a way to make herself useful she turned to her sides as Naruto spoke to Noratu.

"Are you sure nii-san, instead of asking you to join me, I might actually kill you!" he pouted.

"Don't be so confident, I'm not at full strength either," he smirked and crossed his arms.

Noratu nodded and suddenly her glowed, he turned a bright white and a very dark black. He was like yin and yang itself. Naruto frowned; he sensed an immense chakra and then an intent to kill.

"If you don't want to kill me, why does it seem like you want to so badly?" he looked at Noratu strangely and Noratu smirked.

"What? No it was that punk that didn't want to kill you, hello I am his friend…" he then smiled widely and Naruto saw that he was performing a _chidori._

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said, Noratu started charging and Naruto started making a rasengan in his hand. Ino from behind took this chance to surprise Noratu.

"_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!" she said and pulled out two medium sized fans and ppushed them so wind came out.

Noratu hissed like a snake, "_Seneitajashu!"_ and many more snakes came out hissing, "This out to get you for now!"

"Shit," Ino cried out, she then pulled out many kunai and attached little pouches on it. She then threw it and each kunai hit one snake and they hissed shacking it off. Noratu saw this and hit the kunais with his own shuriken so they finally came off his snakes. Naruto then ran up and smacked him in the face. The snakes somehow came off and still went after Ino. Smiling she then jumped backwards and launched a kunai with an exploding tag and it exploded.

"Eww," she said wiping the blood off of her when a giant fire ball came flying towards her face.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto screamed out and appeared right in front of Ino and pulled out his sword deflecting the fireball.

Ino smiled and sighed in relief that was before she was suddenly knocked out.

Naruto saw this and grew angry, "You bastard!" and threw many punches and formed a quick rasengan on his hand and launched it on him.

Noratu screamed in pain and his colors returned to what they were before. Naruto looked at him and saw that his eyes were switching colors from normal to that form to his last form. Naruto backed away and threw a shuriken to test what was wrong with Noratu.

Groaning, a shuriken hit his forehead. Noratu started making howling noises and transformed again. He was engulfed by black flames and it made the shape of a mini kyuubi. It then charged after Ino.

"**Die girl!"**

"**STOP IT!"** Naruto roared, his, kyuubi's and Hikari's chakra surrounded him. He rushed over to Ino with the same techinique he used before and a wall of chakra pushed the beast back, **"DON'T YOU DARE HURT INO-CHAN**!" he calmed down a bit. Eyes drifting slowly he fell over seeing Noratu also down.

-------------------

"_Why don't we kill him now kid?"_

"_It wouldn't be fair."_

"_Life's not fair kid."_

"_But if I'm going to take nii-san and kill that girl, we should do it fairly. If you don't listen I won't let you take over my body."_

"_If you don't listen kid I'll take your body with all I've got."_

"_Shut up, I can sweet talk them into killiung you. That girl can enter minds. That way you'll be gone and I will do things on my own, I will use my raw power."_

"_Meh, what raw power do you have? All you have is me."_

"_You have me too nii-sama!" the smaller one said._

_Noratu laughed, "Yeah I have him too snake, I'll get that girl to gang up wit me and kill you. And I bet nii-san will be glkad to do the same."_

_Hissing the snake backed away, "FINE."_

------------------

Naruto looked at the sky above him, it was dark. He tried to move, but it hurt him. But then remembering Noratu, he did his best to get up. He stared at the unconscious Noratu and rubbed his head for Kyuubi had something to say.

---------------------

"**You're lucky you didn't die there kit."**

"_**Nii-san, he didn't kill you."**_

"_I know…"_

"**Next time don't exhaust yourself, next time and just take that chakra."**

"_Sorry you guys, it just happened."_

"_**Hmph."**_

-------------------

He saw Ino slowly get up too and rub her head, "What happened?"

"He left."

Ino stared at him, then her injuries. Sighing she thought of the right jutsu to use, "_Shosen jutsu."_

Naruto stared as she healed herself, "You can heal yourself?"

"Yeah, forehead girl taught me how to do that," she sighed as she completed healing herself, "You had so many new jutsus there."

"I know, I didn't even use all of them, I was planning to use my combo," he sighed, "I learned so many things on my travels, but that guy is pretty powerful."

"Yeah, I should use some of my more useful ones."

"You have more?"

"Yeah, I trained with several people when I was bored."

"Ha! You train for fun?" he laughed and received a smack on the head, "Owie!"

**Pre-read by: Mikee1, thank you! You rock! 3**

**_A/N: Oh god, that wasn't that long either! Wah! Well there seems to be some problems with that kid. Now we are closing in on the half point! Next chapter may be shorter or longer, depends on what happens. And the foiller will be Sasuke getting high on ramen._**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…er rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	6. Little Thoughts

**Chapter 6: Little Thoughts**

_**A/N: Yo! So after this chapter we have a filler, so I promise not to leave you with a cliffhanger.**_

Ino and Naruto sat in the middle of the place they had fought. It was dark now, and Noratu was gone. They then laid down and looked up into the sky. Turning to each other they each had a smile of relief.

"So," Ino began, trying to keep the atmosphere comfortable

"What are we going to do about Noratu?" Naruto asked, face relaxing.

Ino sighed and frowned, "He's really messed up, he has a lot of things in his mind," smiling slightly she said, "Literally," she laughed.

Naruto smiled widely at her remark, "Just like me. Let me guess, has he been called names and has been discriminated by evil people," he smirked, "Just like me…"

There was a silence between the two. It had only been two days of their mission and they'd already fought Noratu. The night owl hooted and Ino shivered. That battle was pretty bad, even though they didn't give it their all. Naruto sighed in between sharp breaths, it had been a rough and confusing day for the both of them, maybe even Noratu.

Ino turned to see Naruto looking slightly tensed. His eyes were open and he was looking at the night sky. The wind blew again and she shivered once more. Naruto winced, probably another injury from the battle.

Ino sat up, she was cold, and she felt slightly weird. Her injuries weren't fully healed. She only used her jutsu on one injury, she didn't suffer that much from the battle. Naruto on the other hand did. But she thought it was strange how quickly he recovered.

"You feeling okay?" she asked killing the sound of the owls.

Naruto nodded, he looked at his hand and clenched it into a tight fist, "Kyuubi's chakra," he explained and put his hand down.

"Hmm?" Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her head tilted.

"Its kyuubi's chakra, that's why I'm healed so quickly," he sat up too next to Ino, "How about you?"

She shrugged, "Well, I have only slight injuries," she frowned, "You fought the most out there."

Naruto looked up and down, his eyes began trailing his surrounding, "His scent," he frowned, "His scent is still here."

"Oh," she hugged her knees, "He reminds me of you."

Naruto smirked, "He does have some of my DNA," he frowned again and sighed, "He has a lot of things in common with me, he's playful, strong, and very insecure"

Ino frowned and hugged him gently, "You're…You're still insecure?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said hugging her back. They remained in this position then separated quickly blushing.

Again the site was filled with silence. The trees rustled in the wind, the two lay down again. Turning to each other they smiled and reached their hands out to each other, then as their eyes closed, they eventually drifted into sleep.

The next day was chilly and a little cloudy. Naruto awoke, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He turned, eyes half open to see Ino practicing with her kunai and shuriken.

"Yo," he said half asleep walking up to her.

She stopped and took a minute to catch her breath. She smiled slightly and looked at Naruto's messy hair and tired eyes. Placing the kunai in her hand back inside its rightful place she stared at him, "So, you ready to go yet?"

Naruto yawned again and his ears perked, "Oh, yeah, lets go," he stretched and rolled his neck and his hair shot up into its rightful spikiness.

"Good, I hope we can get him again today so we can get back earlier," she wiped her forehead, "Don't take that wrongly, its just that I don't want to fight any longer," her smile grew wider and her cheeks grew red, "Besides, you still owe me another date."

Naruto's near frown turned into a smile, "True," he scratched his nose in embarassment and spoke of Noratu, "Well, negotiating is not my thing."

Ino's eye twitched and she bonked him on the head, "It's our mission if you did not forget!" she saw as he rubbed the lump on his head and she giggled slightly.

"I thought we were supposed to kill him?" Naruto asked with the bump disappearing and the laughter of Ino gone.

"He might've been manipulated by that snake that's inside of him," Ino rolled her eyes as Naruto scratched his head trying to remember. Ino sighed, "He has some DNA from Orochimaru, so, it would be logical for there to be some sort of snake within him. Plus, I was inside his mind."

Naruto sighed, "Well fine." He turned to the side and scratched his head again trying to think of a good idea, "How about you go into his mind again and see if he really likes that snake. Then if he doesn't he might have this battle in his mind, he'll go berserk probably."

Ino frowned at the thought of doing something like that, "But what about you? If he goes berserk then he'll have a hell lot of chakra."

Naruto smiled her a reassuring smile, "Yeah I know, but I still need to whoop his ass. You have the responsibility to kill that snake within him."

"Sure," she said taking out another map, "Well, let's go to the nearest village and ask for some more information on that guy."

Naruto frowned and looked down at his tummy and rubbed it. Ino froze when she heard a beast like growl coming from it. Sighing they began to walk towards the hidden village of owls.

"Fine," she said with her eye twitching again and annoyed voice, "We'll get some ramen for you."

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and was about to hug Ino when he tripped on a rock and the two fell in mud. Naruto, afraid of Ino when she got up, got up himself and ran like he was being chased by a bull.

Ino not knowing exactly what happened but knew that Naruto did it, she got up and wiped some mud off of her. Her eyes turned into a glare and her face grew red. Turning to see Naruto running away, she sprinted towards him.

"Ino-chan! I'm sorry!" he yelled out ad Ino closed in.

"YOU BAKA-NARUTO!" she yelled out and jumped on top of him.

While on top of him, she punched him a couple of times and then kicked him. Naruto screamed in pain and Ino got away and rubbed the dirt and wiped the rest of the mud off her.

"Ino…Chan…" he said, eyes swirling, body aching.

"Baka," she said sticking her tongue out.

As they continued to walk, Naruto's injuries recovered and Ino apologized.

"Sorry I attacked you like that," she said sighing and blushing slightly.

"I think I deserved that," he said pushing in the last bump. He smiled and blushed scratching his head.

She sighed again and smiled also and clung onto his arm. He blushed even more and they soon got to the entrance of the hidden village of owls.

"Yo," Naruto greeted a guard.

The guard nodded when he saw their head bands, "Go in kids."

The two nodded and when they entered they frowned, "This place is a mess," Ino said looking at the wrecked place. Naruto nodded and a small girl moved up to them.

"Can I have some food?" she asked with huge innocent eyes.

Ino frowned, she looked into her bag and took out an onigiri, "Here, I don't need it anyways."

The girls eyes lit up and hugged her. She ran away with the onigiri and slipped on a rock.

Naruto quickly got to her side and picked her up. Giving her his foxy smile he gave her a cookie from his pocket and she smiled again.Walking back to Ino he sighed, "Doesn't look like we can get some ramen here.""

Let's just find someplace to eat the onigiri I packed. These people seem so sad and poor."

Naruto nodded in agreement and looked at the dirt road ahead of them. But when he got into a small alley they heard some sounds, punching, kicking, and screaming. They looked around and saw no one, no police person going after them. Everyone just picked up the little things they had and left.

"Yo," Naruto said in a harsh voice.

The two thugs that were beating on a small kid looked at them, "Oh, just kids," they cracked their knuckles and was about to hit Naruto when a fuming Ino came and slapped them.

"ASSHOLES!" she yelled and they flew back. Naruto sweat-dropped and smiled slightly.

"Good job."

She ignored him and turned to the small child and began to heal him. The small one was sleeping and rested in her arms. Sighing they placed her on the ground and sat next to her. They stayed there, they stayed until he awoke.

The rest of their day there was sad, they saw some people die, skinny children and they decided to give all their food and some money.

"Gama-chan," Naruto said almost crying but Ino slapped him on the head and reminded him it was a good deed.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama about this when we return," she turned to the family next to her, "What happened?"

"Well," the father began coughing, "This guy attacked and robbed us even when we were in a really bad state. He was about your age and looked almost like you young man."

"Noratu…" Naruto said with a harsh glare.

"More of a reason to knock some sense into him."

"Where is he?"

"He headed north, although there seemed to be some sadness in his eyes. He was angry and sad, and very happy at the same time."

"Thanks for the information," Ino said with a slight smile.

They turned to the exit and waved goodbye.

**Pre-read by: Mikee1, thank you! You rock! 3**

**_A/N: Oh God, that was way too short. I'm sorry for the slight rush and stuff. I'm going to do some other stuff anyways. Promise the next chapters will be longer. Next chapter is a filler. (Sasuke high on Ramen) Mikee1 won't be here for a while so sorry if my story seems confusing and stuff. I'll do my best._**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…er rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	7. Filler

**Chapter 7: Filler; Sasuke Gets High On Ramen**

_**A/N: Yo! It's SilentWind again, hope you like my story so far, any questions? Well let's get on with the filler…**_

--------------------------------

While Naruto and Ino were out to fight Noratu, Konoha was in its usual peaceful state. All shinobi besides the two were there, for no other missions came.

Sasuke, as always called bastard, was walking down a familiar street and happened to have passed a familiar ramen stand.

"Naruto," he said emotionlessly, it was the first thing that came into his mind. He stared at the stand and wondered, 'Why does that dobe like this place so much?'

Suddenly, an old man and a young lady waved to Sasuke and he sweat-dropped. They seemed to want him to come over. Sighing, he slowly walked over, trying not to be rude. Now that wasn't the only reason he bothered to follow the old man's directions, it was also because he always wanted to know what was so appealing in this, 'Ichiraku Ramen Stand.' The ramen, he never ever had any, but being Naruto's teammate and all, he always seemed to see him there. And now, it was his chance to see what was so good about ramen.

"Hello young man," the old man greeted.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Ayame, the girl blushed for it was the legendary Uchiha boy. The old man, he pointed to his menu, "What kind would you like?"

Sasuke took this moment to ponder about the ramen, he looked up and down, "Pork and miso ramen," he said quietly and the old man smiled.

"Here you go, enjoy," he looked at the young man and sweat-dropped.

Sasuke stared at the bowl of ramen with curious eyes and took his chop sticks. Frowning, he poked the floating meat and used his sticks to pick up a single noodle. Cautiously, he placed the noodle into his mouth and savored its taste.

"It's good," he said to the old man, "It's really good…"

Ayame and the old man smiled, "Well, enjoy it then!"

Sasuke hesitated, as he placed his chopsticks into the bowl once more. Smiling, a wide, unusual smile he licked his lips and dug in.

Ayame and the old man's eyes widened at the speed the food was consumed. Sasuke's eyes widened and sparkled, he never tasted anything so tasty before.

"MORE!" he demanded holding out his bowl with a single noodle hanging on his lip.

The old man's eyes went to its normal size and brought out more bowls.

Now everyone that passed by waved to the young man and was completely ignored.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl with pink hair yelled out.

No response.

The girl sighed and scratched her head. She saw something strange about her precious Sasuke-kun, he wasn't quiet and staring into nothingness, or training. He was doing something her team mate Naruto always did, he was eating ramen.

Taking caution, she walked up to the stand to see an old man and a young woman rushing.

"What's going on?"

"It's that Uchiha," Ayame said panting after bringing out two more bowls of ramen, "He's eating non-stop, so far he's eaten 20 bowls."

"Okay young man," the old man began, "This is your last bowl."

Sasuke looked up from the bowl he was eating and scowled, "Damn you old man!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke turned to her with widened eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" he said rather loudly. Sakura blushed when the suffix –chan was added to her name, "Have you tried ramen before!" he was hyper-active and she smiled sweetly.

"Of course, hasn't everyone?" she asked and Sasuke felt silent.

"Everyone?" he said in a softer tone and burped after finishing his last bowl.

"This guy hasn't," the old man said wiping his forehead from food particles and sweat, "He was eating like Naruto-san but even faster, and that was his 22nd and last bowl."

"This is good old man," Sasuke said with his voice sounding a tad childish, "I would like to have some more another time!" his eyes sparkled and his smile grew wide.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's smile; it made him look cuter than he was before. She saw him pay and he dashed away leaving her speechless.

The old man and Ayame danced happily at all the money they had received. Sakura sighed and decided to chase after Sasuke-kun.

"WOOHOOO!" a voice was heard in the middle of a deserted street.

Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari and Gaara were walking down the street. Shikamaru yawned and the others were silence. That was until they heard a yell.

"Is someone in danger?" Tenten asked pulling out a kunai.

"WOOOHOOOO!" went the voice again and a blue blur circled them.

"Shika-kun I'm scared!" yelled Temari clinging onto Shikamaru.

"Neji-kun!" yelled Tenten who had jumped on Neji.

Lee tried his best to recognize the blue blur that was until, "SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled out rushing towards her, but was trampled by the blue blur.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke greeted hugging her quickly and turned to the others.

Sakura blushed and saw that the others were slightly scared and that Gaara's eyes were twitching. She walked over to them and told them about the ramen.

"Oh yeah, I remember the first time I had ramen," Neji insisted placing the surprised Tenten on the ground.

"WASN'T IT GREAT NEJI-KUN?" Sasuke yelled running around him again.

"No…I hate it," he smirked and dusted the dust off of him.

"WHAT?" he gasped and an immense chakra formed around him, "YOU DON'T LIKE TEH RAMEN?"

"I already told you, no," Neji said shaking his head not noticing the chakra formed around Sasuke.

"DIE, NEJI-NO-BAKA!" Sasuke yelled out before punching Neji up into the air.

"Whoa…" Tenten said, but after realizing what had happened she rushed after Neji.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO DEFY RAMEN!" Sasuke asked eyes twitching.

Gaara looked at him and shook his head, "I love ramen, Naruto took me to the stand once, never forget the taste of it. But I don't have it anymore."

"Why?" his sister inquired still inside Shika's arms.

"It makes me hyper, and I emptied my wallet because I treated both me and Naruto," he shook his head in shame.

Sasuke by this time calmed down and then ran off again, "SEE YOU GUYS! I'M GOING TO GO FIND THAT RAMEN-HATING BASTARD AND KICK HIS RAMEN-HATING ASS!"

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE FINALLY FLAMING WITHIN SASUKE-KUN!" Lee shouted and chased after him.

Gaara and the others stood there in shock. Shikamaru and Temari blushed and Shikamru dropped Temari. Sakura blushed with wide eyes and a sweat-drop hovering her own head.

"Let's go," Gaara insisted and dashed towards Sasuke.

"Meh," Shikamru said and left to the nearest tree and slept under it.

Temari looked at Sakura and the two left after Gaara.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Sasuke cackled cornering Neji.

"I'M SORRY!" Neji cried out like a little baby cradled within Tenten's arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said I'M SORRY!" Neji buried his head within Tenten and she soothed him.

"Ok then…" Sasuke said yawning, "BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he deactivated his sharingan and saw the others going up to him.

"HELLO, EVERYONE! LET'S GO DO LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND THEN ONE MILLION PUSH-UPS!"

"YOSH-A, SASUKE-KUN!" Lee yelled out and the others just nodded. After the laps, Sakura and Temari fainted, then after several push-ups Gaara didn't bother and left picking up his sister.

"I BET I CAN DO MORE THAN YOU!" Sasuke cried out. Why, this time they had done one million push ups and is now on 2 million sit-ups.

Lee collapsed and began to snore. Sasuke stared at him and poked him, "WAKE UP LEE! WE HAVE TO RUN MORE LAPS THEN EAT RAMEN!"

Tsunade who had seen everything came over and knocked the Uchiha out, sighing she dragged him to the hospital where he took his nap.

"Another victim that has fallen under the addictive taste of ramen…" Tsunade said sighing.

Shizune sweat-dropped, "Then how com Naruto-kun has never gone so ballistic?"

"I don't know Shizune…I don't know…"

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister)**

**_A/N: Yo, hope you liked this filler, it was slightly amusing for me. Next chapter will be pretty long I hope. Mikee1 won't be here for a while so sorry if my story seems confusing and stuff. I'll do my best._**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	8. Wake Up

**Chapter 8: Wake Up**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, now I hope you enjoyed the filler, let's get on with the actual story!_**

'**meh,' Kyuubi or Snake talk**

You know the rest by now…

**Disclaimer: (forgot about this) I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would give more missions during the fillers for Ino and Naruto and someone else. Plus I'd give them more moments, and all the pairing I love would be included into the story! Curses, I want them to stop with the fillers and put in the time skip, but then again, no more funny fillers…**

--------------------------------

'_I hate you,' the cold words echoed throughout his mind._

_He stood there, frozen feet stuck to the cold and damp floors of his mind. The one girl that accepted him that day, that didn't run away because he looked just a bit strange and had no parents._

_The one girl that he loved told him she hated him. It broke his heart._

'_I hate you,' her voice ran through his head again._

_An image of her, her black, shoulder length hair, hazel eyes and sweet smile appeared before him._

_He reached out to her, 'Come back…'_

'_I hate you, get away from me you monster.'_

'_Come back!"_

'_Never, I hate you, and never want to see you again…'_

"AHH!" Noratu screamed getting up. He rubbed his forehead which was drenched in sweat; it was that horrible nightmare of his again.

'Kid, get over her, it's been three days already, she was nothing but a phase.'

'But…She…She actually talked to me, she actually played with me.'

'**For two days punk, after you told her about me and your connection to kyuubi…She totally dumped your ass.'**

'Shut up,' he thought and grabbed a rock just to let out the rage he had and crushed it.

'**You miss her still, it's pathetic.'**

'I love her.'

'**LOVED, you can't get her back.'**

'So, I loved her, I'm not pathetic, and I know she'll never come back.'

'**Then I thought you'd become soft. But then you destroyed her village. I was so proud of you kid. And of course, you can't get her back, you killed her.'**

"Hmm," was all he said before he jumped into the trees.

------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away, a familiar blonde was having some nightmares too.

'_I thought you cared about me,' she said tears forming in her eyes._

'_I do care!'_

'_Then why,' she stared, 'why did you try to kill me with that stupid chakra of yours! I stuck with you knowing the knowledge of kyuubi and even that brat Hikari. And you backfired on my trust and now you're trying to kill me, me and the entire hidden leaf village, your home, when you were supposed to protect it,' she cried again, 'YOU STUPID POWER-THIRSTY HOKAGE NARUTO-TEME!'_

_Her image faded into darkness and he looked down at his hands. Black, red and white chakra formed into a rasengan. His skin was glowing orange and his wings were of black and white feathers. The enormous power coursed through him, but the pain still remained._

'_INO-CHAN!'_

'_It's too late Naruto, I hate you.'_

'_But…But…I…I…I…'_

Naruto awoke with his head resting on Ino's shoulders and hands hugging his knees. Ino smiled at him, but then frowned.

"Naruto-no-baka!" she said in a harsh tone. There was drool on her shoulder and was about to slap Naruto, that was when she was interrupted by his embrace.

"Ino-chan…" he said sobbing, "Ino-chan please don't go…"

"What?" she asked and her head titled as she was held in his embrace.

"I'm sorry…I don't want you to hate me…" he looked up at her with tears streaming down his face along with sweat.

"You," she wiped his eyes, "You had a nightmare?" she took out a small towel and wiped his face, "Don't worry Naruto, I won't leave you…" she rubbed his back, "Shh…"

"Promise?" he got up and wiped his eyes and turned away from her. She stood up and sat in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's a promise Naruto-kun. Why would I leave you?"

There was a silence. She stared at him, while he wiped his tears. He shivered, it had been nightfall and they were simply taking a break. They were just going to sit for a while before heading out again, and Naruto had been the only one that went to sleep. He looked up to her; concern was planted into her eyes.

"Why would I ever leave you?" she asked again. And Naruto mumbled something.

"Because, I might become a power thirsty bastard," he frowned and she lightly bonked him on the head.

"You idiot, you'll never become like that, you're too sweet and your intentions are always for the good of people. Our mission is to kill Noratu, and you're considering letting him be," she smiled sweetly and kneeled before him holding him close, "No matter how stupid you are, you'll never change for the worst, I know it…"

He embraced her and sniffled, "Thank you Ino-chan, you're the best friend I can ever have."

She stiffened a bit, but relaxed and told herself not to worry about it for now, Naruto needed to calm down.

"You are truly a lucky guy Nii-sama, you have a friend that likes you for who you are, and doesn't backstab you in the end. Or, is she going to?" the familiar voice howled in the winds, a figure, Noratu stood within the darkness, "I wish I had a friend, but who needs one, when I have POWER!" he charged towards them and threw kunai from all directions.

The two separated and Naruto wiped his nose, _"Katon: Gouen Rasengan!"_ then a quick rasengan with flames surrounding it appeared, "You!"

Noratu dodged it, cursed, and threw another kunai, Ino jumped in the way and caught it, "_Fukumikuchi Hari_!" and millions of needles appeared and a couple attached themselves to Noratu.

"Hmph, it seems you two are fully recovered, let's have ourselves a little fun!" he also did a quick rasengan and fired it into naruto.

"Shit," he said quickly and dodged it, "Hikari-chan!" he yelled out and he began to glow.

------------------

"_**Nii-san? Oh, okay good luck nii-san!"**_

"**Kit, don't forget I'm here too!"**

"_I know, I'm not an idiot!"_

--------------

Naruto transformed and a smile planted itself on Ino's face, but that was until Noratu whacked her and she slammed right into the ground.

"_Kaze no Yaiba_!" she yelled out and a blade of wind formed into her hand, Naruto pulled out his own sword of chakra.

"Hmm, I might as well pull out my own," Noratu said with a smirk and a katana from his back was pulled out, "I must warn you, if you get struck, you will become poisoned," he jumped at them, "And I have no idea where to get the antidote!"

Naruto and Ino flinched and remembered what to do if one gets poisoned, "Don't worry about the antidote, we have it covered," Naruto said with a smirk, "Now, come, and let's see what more you've got!"

"Humph," Noratu mumbled and sliced away, "Believe it, I'm very good at the sword!" he dodged some of Naruto's blows and flipped over, "Probably way better than you!"

"Err," Naruto began dodging his blows; he then was in a heated battle against Noratu.

Ino from behind was cursing at herself, she had no idea what to do, 'I'm kind of new to this sword fighting thing, I just learned this technique, I might as well just dodge and depend on my other techniques,' she smirked and pulled out some kunais with explosive powder, 'This trick never dies, hehe, but if he's seen it, he might dodge it…Might as well give it a try,' she sneaked up closer and threw it at Noratu.

"Again?" Noratu said smirking, he then released snakes from his arms, "Now my pets, destroy her while I deal with nii-san!"

"Ino, be careful!" Naruto shouted out blocking another blow.

"I will don't worry Naruto!" she frowned and decided to use the needle attack to get them further away, "Now snakes, I get to have some target practice," she smirked and jumped up to throw shuriken.

"This is pointless nii-san, just let me kill the girl and we can go off!" Noratu said still trying to hit Naruto.

"Never, she's my friend, I won't let her die!" he shouted blocking some more.

"But nii-san, she's probably going to betray you in the end, they all do!" he frowned and rage built up, "I'm never going to trust a human ever again!"

"You're angry, did something bad happen between you and someone?" Naruto asked, his tone softening.

"Yes brother, and I'm afraid it's going to happen to you too! You have no idea, the nightmares I've had just because of this stupid human…Sometimes I just can't wake up and I'm stuck in an infinite loop of hatred towards myself for being born this way, I HATE MYSELF! The only way to love myself is to prove I'm worthy in this world and become the strongest!"

Naruto frowned and settled down while Noratu took in deep breaths, he swore he was about to cry. He clutched the sword tightly in his hands, "Noratu, don't hate yourself…I have nightmares too, I get stuck in infinite loops of hatred. But I don't hate myself for it, I use that as my motivation to get noticed, I don't want to gain power just to become the strongest, just to get acknowledged by the people I love."

"That's what I'm saying!" tears began streaming down his face, "That's what I want to be, acknowledged by people, not hated by them, I try, but it's not good enough!" his eyes went black and he shook, "I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE WORLD TO WANT ME! I just want to be able to do something…"

"Killing's not the answer though," Naruto said with a sign of sympathy in his words, "I understand what you're going through, but power is not shown when you kill others for fun, power is shown when you are able to accept that some people out there don't like people like us because of what dwells within."

Noratu stared at the ground, tears still streaming down his face, "No, I thought that was true, but it all backfired on me, and I bet your girlfriend will do the same! I bet she'll turn on you and you'll hear those horrible words, 'I HATE YOU!'" he shook and slowly stood up, holding the sword in his hands, "Maybe, maybe if she sees all the demons and power within you, maybe if I awaken those powers, she'll see what you are like, and dump your ass, just like a girl named Kira did to me," he smirked as the tears stopped, "Now, show me what you're truly made of!"

"Ino-chan…SHE WILL NEVER ABANDON, ME SHE PROMISED!"

Ino halted; she finished destroying the snakes and turned to see a smirking Noratu and a fuming Naruto, "Naruto-kun?"

He turned to her and smirked, "Ino, you promised…So, don't freak out, if I transform once more…" he charged towards Noratu, "I'll show you that not everyone will be traitorous! There are those that will care for you no matter what!"

"No, I'll show you true pain, I'll show you that everyone's the same, every human must pay for making me feel as miserable as hell!"

"WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS!" a voice came from Ino, "YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, BUT WHEN ONE PERSON DUMPS YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE, DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE WILL! THERE ARE MILLIONS OUT THERE THAT WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DARE TO OPEN UP! WAKE UP TO REALITY, SOME PEOPLE ARE GOOD, SOME ARE BAD!" Ino calmed down and clenched her fist, "Wake up and see that you're just being manipulated, and that you're insecure, wake up and snap out of those horrid nightmares," she turned to Naruto, "You too Naruto-kun…I hate it when I see you in so much pain, remember there are so many that love you, that you'll never change into someone bitter, wake up and realize, I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE AND THAT I'D NEVER LEAVE YOUR STUPID ASS!" she made the usual sign and transferred her mind into Noratu.

Naruto was speechless as he saw Noratu fall unconscious, _'Wake up eh?'_

'**That girl can be so annoying and bossy.'**

'**_But she's right Kyuubi-senpai.'_**

'_She said…I just realized she said…_'

'**We know you lucky kit, she loves you.'**

'_**Nii-san, shouldn't you go watch her body?'**_

"Ino-chan!" he yelled out and ran to see her as unconscious as Noratu.

-------------

"**Ugh, you again?"**

"_Nee-chan?"_

---------------------

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister who has surprisingly good grammar)**

**_A/N: Yo, I hope you thought it was long enough, I decided to stop there. Finally a proclamation of love! Hope you keep on reviewing, the more I get the faster I update! Although I do update pretty fast already…_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

**_Till next time my readers! Ja ne! _**


	9. Believe In Me

**Chapter 9: Believe In Me**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope ou liked this story so far! Don't forget to review!_**

You know how the system is…

**Disclaimer: (forgot about this) I do not own Naruto…**

--------------------------------

"_Hello," Ino greeted the small chibi version of Noratu, "And yes, it is I again you wretched snake," she frowned, "Where is Noratu?"_

_The snake refused to answer and turned away after glaring, chibi Noratu frowned and pointed to Noratu who was sitting down petting the small kit within his mind._

"_You're invading my mind again?" he asked looked up to her in dull eyes, "What you said outside is already messing up my mind, now you're going to cause a bigger problem," he sighed and continued to pet the small kit._

"_Yes," she sighed, "So you're actually taking in what I said? That's impressive," she smirked, "You do realize what I said was true."_

_Noratu looked at her again, sadness in his eyes and a huge frown on his face, "How am I supposed to believe that?"_

"**Just don't kid,"**_ the snake began hissing, _**"She's nothing but trouble, remember, I bet she's exactly like Kira. She'll rip your heart out,"**_ it hissed again at her, _**"You're nothing but trouble, get out!"**

"_Noratu, does he always talk to you like this?" Ino asked bonking the snake on its head, "He sure seems really annoying."_

"_He is," Noratu said smirking, he got up and faced Ino, "But he's wise at times, and helps me through tough spots. Right now I think I should listen to him and tell you to get out."_

"_He's just trying to hide you from the truth, all that I said was true," she smiled sweetly at him, "I'm telling you, I love your nii-chan, I know what's inside of him, I know what he can become. So I can tell you're hurt and that you need…You need a friend, I'll be glad to take in that position, me and your nii-chan if he wants!" her smile grew wider and she gave her hand._

_Noratu hesitated and was about to take her hand, that was until the snake interrupted, _**"Idiot! Don't listen to her, she's just a pathetic human, I bet you any day she'll dump your nii-san and kick you out of her life too!"**_ he hissed and whipped Ino with his tail, _**"You get out of here now!"**

_Ino wiped the blood trickling from her mouth and frowned, "Noratu, who controls your mind, you, or this snake?" she stood up and hit the snake in the head again._

"_Me of course…But he may be right," he frowned, "I hate it when I can't make a decision on my own…I don't know who to believe…"_

"**Kid,"**_ it hissed again, _**"Believe me, I'm wiser and I know what's best for you,"**_ it frowned, _**"You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you!"**

"_That's what you've been doing for the past week you idiot!" she whammed the snake in the head once again, "You make him attack towns, that's what makes people hate him!" she frowned, "You know that people don't like those that destroy their villages for fun…" she looked down, "Noratu, he is what made out think that destroying was fun, he's the reason people hate you…"_

"…" _he remained speechless clenching his fist and looking down._

"_Nee-chan…I don't think the snake likes you…Plus nii-senpai is very confused," the chibi Noratu said and started to cry, "I don't want you guys to fight!"_

_Ino squatted down next to the child and held his chin up high, "I won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary, I might have to fight the snake…He's evil you know," she wiped away his tears and gently kissed him on the forehead, "Don't cry please, I'm just doing what's best for you and your nii-senpai," she smiled sweetly as the kid embraced her, "I'll fight the snake and destroy him from your mind, that way you'll have peace…"_

_The child lightly whispered into her ear, "Kill him," Ino's eyes widened at the coldness in his voice, "I want him dead, and he's caused nii-senpai so much pain…"_

_Ino was released and looked into the sheer determination of the child, "Okay…"_

"**Kid, kick her out of your mind now,"**_ the snake hissed again and his eyes were glowing, _**"If not, I'll do it myself."**

"_Nee-chan," Noratu began, "Can I call you that?" he smiled slightly and Ino smiled too._

"_Sure," then her face became serious, "Will you come with us to Konoha? Prove to Hokage-sama that we have a good reason not to kill you…"_

_Noratu's body froze, "You…You were going to kill me?" he looked so confused, "I thought…I thought you were going to help me…"_

"_It was the mission, we have no choice, but if we prove that you're as kind as Naruto, we can let you go," she smiled sweetly, "I'm serious…We are going to help you…"_

"**She's lying," **_the snake hissed_**, "I told you she was just messing around with you."**

_Noratu stayed there still confused as hell, he then dropped to his knees and screamed._

"**If you're not going to kill her kid," **_he smirked_**, "I'll be glad to do that," he then went right into Noratu.**

"_What the hell?" Ino was then confused and stared at a glowing Noratu._

---------------------

"What the hell?" Naruto had the same expression, Noratu suddenly rose, eyes blank, face emotionless, and he was transforming. The bandages on his arms and legs unraveled and snakes hissed. Then Noratu's hair glowed and became fully black and his face became scaly. Eyes turning red he hissed and suddenly attacked Naruto.

"**Why, I can even control him out here,"** he hissed again, **"Noratu…Tsk…Tsk…Such a pathetic fool, trying to seek help from a girl and a demon boy,"** he smirked, **"I will destroy you Naruto, and that girl also!"**

"Ino-chan?" his voice was shaky and his fist clenched.

---------

"_Hikari, Kyuubi, it seems that the snake is controlling Noratu," Naruto said voice shaky still, "And inside he's fighting Ino…I need both your chakra in order to knock him out and let Ino escape."_

"_**What if she's able to do it on her own?"** Hikari asked._

"**Yeah Kit, she may be a woman, but she's probably more powerful than you think."**

_Naruto stood in the middle of his mind, "I don't know," he sighed and stared down on the floor as images of Ino flashed through his mind, "I just want to make sure that," he smiled slightly, "That I can tell her I love her too," his smile transformed into his foxy grin and the fox and child understood._

"_**Okay then nii-san,"** Hikari said with a wide smile, **"Good luck!"**_

"**Yeah Kit, knock that snake out of Noratu so Ino can finish him off!"**

"_Yeah, Ino-hime is depending on me…"_

_------------------------_

"**INO-HIME!"** Naruto shouted out, his wings grew this time with tinges of orange, with Hikari's and his own chakra, orange chakra became ears and tails for him, he smirked, "**You stupid snake, why do you have to be so evil? Why did you serve Orochimaru in the first place?" **he rose his fist,** "That evil bastard, I killed him, I know that, but his legacy lives on thanks to you!" **he formed a rasengan**, "Now, you will die at the hands of Ino-hime, but I can't do that until I knock you out of Noratu's body," **his smirk grew wider as he charged at lightning speed.

"**Shit!" **Noratu tried to dodge but he was tackled by the rasengan. Flying backwards, he tried his best to stop. He suddenly stomped on a tree and it broke, **"Child, you're not the only one with great power,"** He licked his lips and created a chidori in his hands, **"Now die at the hands of Orochimaru's descendant, Orochi!"**

Naruto flew backwards and used his hands to try to stop the chidori, **"You can't be his descendant,"** he used the kage bunshin no jutsu and they all formed multi-colored rasengan, "**You're not half as powerful as he is!" **they all plunged it into him. Now since the rasengan came from all sides, he stayed in that one spot and screamed in pain.

"**Ugh…"** Noratu, or shall we say Orochi knelt down and blood came out from his mouth, **"You…You truly are the one who killed Orochimaru, I remember seeing that move from the sidelines, except there was way more of you…"** he then fell over unconscious.

"**But that move merely made him unconscious, that wasn't until I performed my 'demonic angel wings' that I killed him. Now for you that want to know what that is, it's when I fly into the sky and all the chakra I have left mixes with most of kyuubi's and a lot of Hikari's and they shoot out in pointy feathers, then I end it with one more rasengan using the remainder of kyuubi's chakra…"** he breathed in once more and fell over, "Ino-chan…"

-----------------------

_Ino backed away from Noratu's changed form and he charged after her, _**"Die!"**_ he hissed and started shooting out snakes and tangled her up, _**"Now, I'll just destroy your precious Naruto-kun and finish you off!"**

_Noratu disappeared into the darkness and the kit and chibi Noratu used some of their chakra to destroy the snakes._

_Ino took in sharp breaths and thanked the two, "Now, let's hope that Naruto will knock that stupid snake out of Noratu," she sighed, "I don't know his true potential, so let's just believe in him."_

_Moments of her sitting down with the two cradled in her arms, she told them stories of fighting shinobi and how life would be like if they lived in Konoha. The two looked happy, then eventually fell a sleep inside her arms, "So cute," she said softly while the two slept, "Almost like Naruto," she blushed slightly at the thought then remembered the drool, "Except for that ocean of drool emitting from his big mouth…"_

"**Ugh,"**_ she heard a moan coming from in front of her; there was the snake and Noratu's body lying unconscious. She let the other two down and pulled out a kunai, _**"Ugh my body," **_the snake said and almost collapsed._

"_You," Ino said in a harsh but quiet tone, "You're done for," she threw the kunai at him and it screamed in pain._

_Hissing venom came from its mouth almost hitting Ino, _**"You're still here, I should've destroyed your body before trying to attack that loud mouthed boy,"**_ he hissed again and power came back into his eyes, _**"Now, Noratu suffered the most damage, so I'll be destroying you,"**_ smirking he charged after her._

_On instinct she flipped backwards letting the needles shoot out of her mouth. The snake hissed again and she fired a wind bullet, (yes she can use that jutsu) she the made some chakra go into her hands and she knocked the snake back._

"**Grr,"**_ the snake said and hissed once more, _**"You'll pay for that,"**_ suddenly more snakes appeared out of him and they charged after Ino._

"_You're getting soft," she said smirking and fired many kunai with explosive tags onto the snakes. Focusing her chakra into her feet she charged at him and punched him again._

"**Such strength,"**_ the snake said and used its tail to wiped the blood off of his mouth, _**"Never expected that,"**_ hissing, he launched fireballs._

_Ino dodged all except for one that touched the tips of her hair and it went on fire, she panicked and used the water that was on the floor to put it out, "You evil bastard!" she screamed and knocked the snake out._

_Panting she pulled out a handy brush and combed her now wet hair. Turning to see chibi Noratu and the kit still sleeping she sighed in relief, "Ahh!" she screamed as she felt two cold hands rest upon her bare shoulders. She turned to see Noratu with a slight smile, "Oh," she wiped her forehead and sighed again, "I thought you were the stupid snake."_

_Noratu looked at her with intense eyes, "Thank you," he said and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you nee-chan…Thank you…" he then let go and began to cry, "I'm sorry for everything I did…"_

"**You think I'm done!"**_ a harsh voice arose from the side and Ino's eyes widened. The snake was conscious and bigger than ever, _**"I'll leave your stupid body and kill you three on my own! Orochi is immortal! And I won't die at the hands of two demons and a human!" **_he smirked and suddenly disappeared._

_The chibi Noratu awoke sobbing lightly and held the kit in his hands, the chakra was emitting from the two, "Nii-senpai, does this mean your going to fight?"_

_Noratu clenched his fists, "Of course…" he stared at his scaly skin and snakes emerged from it, "Even though that guy isn't here, I still have most of his powers," he turned to Ino, "Get out of here, check Naruto-nii-san and make sure he recovers," his eyes burned with determination, "I'll take care of the snake…"_

"_Kay!" Ino screamed out and she was out of there._

_---------------------_

Ino awoke to find Naruto passed out not too far from her. She turned to see a giant snake hovering over her, **"Hello, we meet again."**

Ino frowned and was about to punch him when he was sent flying upwards.

"I'll take care of him for now. You take care of nii-san…" he then smirked and ran, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU SNAKE-TEME!"

Ino smiled slightly, Noratu was actually on their side. She then turned to the unconscious Naruto, she shook him lightly, "Naruto-kun?" she said softly, "Naruto-kun please get up…"

Naruto stirred and some of his injuries disappeared, "Ino-hime?" he said softly with a slight blush, "Are you okay?"

She smiled slightly and held him in an embrace, "I'm fine, and you did well," she looked into his cerulean eyes, "Thank you for protecting us."

"I'd do anything for you Ino-hime, you are one of my precious people," he smiled slightly, "And what you said before," A rosy red blush appeared on his cheeks, "I love you too," he smiled sweetly and used as much strength as he could and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What?" she said her cheeks growing red, she then smiled mischievously, "That's all you got?" leaning in, their faces just an inch away, she kissed him passionately and he returned it.

Separating after a few minutes the two were as red as tomatoes and smiling sweetly at each other. Ino let Naruto down and he got up and leaned against her, "What's up now?"

Still a little flushed she returned to her normal colors and sighed, "We have to kill that snake…Then, mission complete."

He smiled his foxy grin; "This didn't take as long as I thought!" he got up slowly and fell on Ino, "Sorry."

She let him sit down and she scouted the area, "Rest here first, Noratu is fighting that snake."

"AHHHH!" the two turned quickly and saw Noratu on the ground.

"**DIE!"** and a huge flame emitted from the snakes mouth and was about to hit Noratu when Ino jumped in the way.

"**INO-HIME!"**

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister who has surprisingly good grammar)**

**_A/N: Yo I'm not sure if that was long enough for you but whatever. I'm never good at the cliffhanger thing, so I'm not sure if that was one. If it was, then too bad for you, because you'll have to wait for another chapter. But knowing me it'll probably come around tomorrow or the day after. Or if you don't review, I won't update in a month! Take that!_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

**_Till next time my readers! Ja ne! _**


	10. Berserk Time

**Chapter 9: Berserk Time**

**_A/N: Yep, just what I thought I updated pretty soon I guess. You lucky readers that actually enjoy this story. Now if you want to be good readers, and good fans of Ino/Naruto pairing, review, so then I can continue to make Ino/Naruto stories along with my others._**

**_HEY, HEY. HEY! This is a little something to tell you that I've been making fanart for this story and simply the couple themselves, give me your email and I'll send you the scans, also if you happen to have a deviant, put me on watch once I put them up! Now enjoy my pretties…_**

**Poll:**

**Should I put in an epilogue?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Also, Should I re-write the first chapter?**

**Yes**

**No**

You know how the system is…

**Disclaimer: (forgot about this) I do not own Naruto…**

--------------------------------

Ino used an earth barrier to block the fireball, but it soon crumbled and she was knocked over by the snake's tail. She clutched her chest and coughed out blood. Her eyes squinting she turned to see Noratu surprised and Naruto being engulfed by a black chakra.

"Ino…" Noratu mumbled looking at her with wide eyes, a pain struck in his heart, he never felt something like it. Soon the pain melted and the kit and chibi Noratu within him growled, "Ino-nee-chan…" he mumbled again, "YOU SNAKE-TEME!"

"Pfft," The snake said looking at his opponents, "The name's Orochi kid, geez, all I did was knock her out cold, you're lucky I didn't kill her," he hissed and ran after Noratu.

Noratu had snakes spilling out of him and they charged after Orochi, growling black, and red chakra emitted from his hands and feet. His eyes went purely black once again and the snakes surrounded Orochi, "You, you're going to pay for every single thing you did!"

"Shut up kid," the snake hissed again and whipped the snakes away, "I'm the one that taught you everything you knew about this world, I was like a father to you and you repay me like this!" he hissed and more flaming balks emitted from his mouth.

"You did nothing," he said jumping back and black flames appeared on his hands and he fired them at the snake. "All you did was assist me in feeling like a miserable nobody!" he punched the snake and kicked him too with the snake hissing with every hit.

"No more playing around," he hissed and knocked Noratu out with his tail. He turned to Naruto who seemed like a shadow now, "What's up with you kid? Scared so you're hiding in the shadows?"

Naruto didn't move from his state. He was shaky and covered in an unusual black chakra. He was having major problems.

-------------------------------------------

"**Kit, calm down, she's probably fine!"**

"_She's out cold fox! I have to do something!"_

"_**Think it thoroughly before using that," Hikari said frowning at her host.**_

"_I have to do something…"_

"_**Nii-san, listen!"**_

"**Kit, don't use it!"**

"_**Nii-san!"**_

"**Kit!"**

"_**NII-SAN!"**_

"**Okay, he's lost it; we might as well supply him with the chakra."**

"_**He'll get hurt…"**_

"**He needs to learn his lesson, one way or the other."**

"_INO-CHAN!"_

-------------------------------------------------

The black chakra disappeared and the snake's mouth opened slightly. Naruto's eyes turned red and black and white feathered wings appeared on his back. Growling, another pair of wings sprouted from his back. His canine teeth grew an inch longer and his hair grew longer too. His forehead protector came off and a symbol meaning 'Love' (like Gaara!) appeared on his forehead.

Shaking his head furiously he looked down at the terrified snake. Another symbol appeared meaning 'Hate' and then one more meaning 'Death' appeared on his forehead. Orange-reddish chakra became nine-tails from his butt and his claws grew two inches. Glaring, he sent out the infamous angel wings and the snake fell to the ground in major pain.

"**You TEME!" **Naruto cried out and dashed towards the snake. Chakra was emitting from him at a very fast pace and they came out as bombs exploding whenever it hit something. He threw more kunai and launched more feathers and they bombarded the blasted snake.

Orochi hissed and launched as many fireballs he could before collapsing. Naruto was his and then looked as if he was on fire. Roaring, the fire wore off and he pulled out a longer looking chakra sword and threw it down,** "May you rest in hell!" **he yelled out.

"**You…You…" **the snake slowly got up, but was bombarded with more chakra bombs. Hissing, a huge green liquid emitted from his mouth and he fell to the ground being massacred by the feathers and was torn to itty bits.

Naruto was covered in the green liquid and screamed in pain, **"YOU TEME! WHAT IS THIS!"** he turned and saw the snake shredded, **"DAMN YOU!"** he screamed, there was a burning, and his wings went back in. Returning to his normal colors he fell to the ground.

Noratu's body ached; he opened one eye and noticed that there was no yelling or hissing. The voices in his head were silent also. Slowly turning his head, he saw Ino was waking up, slowly stirring. Turing his head to the other side, he saw Naruto covered in a green liquid, and drool emitting from his mouth. His scrapes were healing, and his colors were normal.

"Nii-san? Nee-chan?" he mumbled trying to get up. He felt slightly dizzy from the pain, and saw that his cuts and scrapes were slowly disappearing. Naruto's disappeared faster though. When he stood up a pounding feeling went on his head and he saw a tiny bit of green liquid on it. Quickly brushing it off, he tried to walk, but collapsed again.

Ino was feeling better, although her pale skin was a bit darker, but feeling her skin, she realized that it was just ash. Coughing, a trickle of blood came out of her mouth and she wiped it. Lifting the hand that didn't hurt, she used her chakra and healed some of herself, "I'm lucky that I have enough chakra." She sighed and saw Noratu lying on the ground near Naruto. Noratu's eyes were opened slightly and Naruto looked as if he was asleep.

She smiled slightly to hear him snoring and drool coming from his mouth. She looked up; it was afternoon of the next day. They fought for that whole time, and now, it must be over. She knelt down and winced at the slight pain. Crawling over to Noratu, she smiled as he slowly got up.

"Nee-chan?" he said in a soft voice, wincing for he was probably very much in pain.

"Yeah," she said softly keeping the gentle smile on her face.

He sat on his butt and looked at her with his soft grey eyes. Sighing he smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're okay," he took his arms and embraced her for a while, "I was worried nee-chan," he separated from her and his smile grew into one like Naruto's foxy grins.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," she said with a slight chuckle. She then turned to Naruto who was still sleeping, "Yo sleepy head," she said quite loudly. Sighing, she walked over to him with Noratu behind her. Placing her hands on him she shook him and started having a yelling fest, "BAKA! STOP SLEEPING FOR CHEESE SAKES! GET UP AND LET'S GO HOME!"

Still nothing…

Noratu frowned, "Nee-chan is kind of scary when she yells," he said in a frightened voice, but then froze when he heard soft sobs, "Nee-chan?"

"Naruto-no-baka…Wake up…" she shook him again, "Naruto-kun wake up!" she fell on top of him crying, "Why won't he wake up?"

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister who has surprisingly good grammar)**

**_A/N: Yo, sorry about its shortness, still thinking of what exactly to do…but now I do know what to do! So I'm not going to bother and continue,. So I'll stop here and grace you with another chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. Now review please, every reader that reads this must tell me what you think of it so far. We are near an end people! Now vote!_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading.**

**_Till next time my readers! Ja ne! _**


	11. Home

**Chapter 11: Home**

**_A/N: Enjoy this chapter if you please. Now if you want to be good readers, and good fans of Ino/Naruto pairing, review, so then I can continue to make Ino/Naruto stories along with my others._**

**_HEY, HEY, HEY! This is a little something to tell you that I've been making fanart for this story and simply the couple themselves, give me your email and I'll send you the scans, also if you happen to have a deviant, put me on watch once I put them up! Now enjoy my pretties…_**

**Poll:**

**Should I put in an epilogue? (It is 5 years later, the events of one day in Konoha)**

**Yes 2 votes**

**No**

**Also, Should I re-write the first chapter?**

**Yes**

**No 2 votes**

You know how the system is…

**Disclaimer: (forgot about this) I do not own Naruto…**

--------------------------------

Noratu's eyes widened, the green liquid started to disappear into Naruto, and Ino's tears made some of the liquid disappear. Quickly reacting, he started throwing the liquid off of Naruto. By accident he pushed Ino aside during the process and she whacked him in the head.

"Ow, nee-chan, what was that for?" he said rubbing the lump on his head before trying to wipe the liquid off once more. But it all disappeared and he frowned receiving another lump on his head.

"Why did you push me over?" she asked anger still in her eyes, but then her eyes grew soft and her rage disappeared. She placed her hand on Noratu's shoulder and he sobbed softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's the green liquid," he said wiping his nose, "It's supposed to be some sort of sleeping poison," he sniffled again, "I'm sorry Nee-chan! It is all my fault!" he cried again and Ino froze.

"P-P-Poison?" she asked and fear went down her spine, "You have an antidote?" she turned to him slowly, her pale face growing paler every second, "You have one don't you?" she shivered slightly when he stopped crying and turned to her with a grim expression.

"No," he said in a cold voice, "I don't have one," his voice was cold and emotionless, "It's my fault Nee-chan, he's going to die because of me," he shivered and fell over.

"Damn these two boys," she said sighing, "So troublesome," but then she shivered once again, was Naruto really going to die? She picked Noratu up and placed him on her back, and carried Naruto in her hands, "Shit, I have to hurry up…"

Panicking slightly, she focused the remainder of her chakra into her feet and jumped as fast as she could through the trees. Sweat dripped down her pale face and the wind made her colder. But the two boys on her were luckily still emitting body heat. But Naruto, he felt a bit cold. She frowned and winced at the fact that his face grew almost as pale as her own and that the tiny bits of green liquid was going into her skin.

"Shit," she yelled, the poison was going inside of her and her arms felt weak, seeing that Konoha was approaching, she concentrated more and rushed to Tsunade's office, "I NEED HELP!" she yelled crashing through the window.

"Ino!" Tsunade yelled checking on the girl and saw two boys, one that was Naruto and the other looking like Naruto, "It's the evil kid," her eyes grew dark, "Why is he here?"

In a weak voice Ino replied, "He's a friend of ours," she took in sharp breathes and her eyes were closed, "We killed the one who was manipulating him," she gasped, "I'll explain later, just help the three of us…" she had a bit of the green liquid on her, "Poison, in me, and Naruto, and maybe Noratu…Just help."

She then passed out and an ANBU came, the ANBU carried Ino and Sakura picked up Noratu, "I'll check him for poison, and you'll work with Naruto?"

Tsunade nodded and commanded the ANBU to get Shizune to extract the poison. She sighed and a huge frown was planted on her face, "Hmm, four days, not bad for an A ranked mission Naruto, but what did you get yourself into exactly?" she took her hand and gently extracted the poison.

Now there was a huge puddle of green liquid on the ground as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Naruto had a lot of it in him, and it was hard work to get it out. Commanding another ANBU to clean up the mess, she carried Naruto into a room where she let him rest, "It's a good thing Ino came in time," she said quietly to herself. Sighing, and a slight smile planted on her face, she left the room and let Naruto get some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, Ino woke up from her little trance and was greeted by Shizune. Shizune smiled, "It's a good thing you guys are safe," she embraced Ino and let go quickly, "Naruto-kun is resting and your other friend is with Sakura."

Ino yawned, and her eyes were half open. She looked at Shizune and took in her words slowly. Realizing that Noratu was alone with Sakura, her eyes shot open, getting up she winced and Shizune held her, "You have an injury in your arm, careful."

Ino apologized under her breath and began to walk away, "Thanks," she said and exited the room.

"I hope she's okay," Shizune said with concern in her voice.

"Who are you?" Noratu asked, his eyes opening and his body feeling slightly stiff. He was lying in a bed in a hospital he never saw before. He looked into Sakura's eyes with emotionless eyes, then they brightened, "Is nee-chan okay? What about nii-san!" he sat up and moved his arms around frantically; "Ow!" he then yelled out and fell off the bed.

"I'm Sakura," she said with a sigh, Noratu got up with the blanket over his head.

"Ahh! It's dark!" he yelled and Sakura pulled off the blanket and smiled sweetly at him while her inner self was on a rampage, 'What an annoying brat!'

"Where's nee-chan?" he asked and his eyes started to water.

Suddenly Ino came in with a smile on her face, "It's good to see your okay Noratu," she walked up to him, but then was glomped by him.

"NEE-CHAN!" he smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers, "I was so scared, this big fore headed lady was here and-"

BONK

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, Sakura was fumed and held her fist up.

"That punk! I saved his life!"

Noratu got up and pushed his bump back in, hearing her words he lit up and glomped her, "Yay! You're the one who saved me! Sorry I called you a big fore headed lady nee-chan!"

Sakura made him let go and gasped for breath, "He's like Naruto," she said with a slight smile, and Ino nodded.

"Nii-san?" Noratu said blinking, he then ran into the hallway.

Sakura and Ino blinked and began to laugh, "So who is he exactly? This Noratu kid?"

Ino sighed, "He's a funny kid, very childish, our age though," she smiled, "I'll tell you more while you show me where Naruto is, that's probably where Noratu is too."

Sakura nodded and she led the way to Naruto.

Noratu poked his head over the window to Naruto's room. Naruto rested in his bed, drool spilling out of his wide opened mouth and kyuubi and Hikari's chakra was out.

"Thanks…" Noratu heard from Naruto's mouth, and the two chakras formed shapes of a person and a fox. Noratu decided to leave them and turned around bumping into Ino and Sakura.

"Nii-san is sleeping, and talking to kyuubi and someone else," Noratu said keeping a finger close to his mouth, "So don't go in yet!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino frowned, "Okay then, how about we go get some ramen?"

"Yay! Wait, what's that?" Noratu tilted his head, he never ate that before.

Sakura's eyes widened, "If he has part of Naruto's DNA you'd expect for him to know what ramen is, well whatever," she smiled widely, "Okay then, RAMEN, INO'S TREAT!"

Ino punched Sakura in the face, "I'm not, Naruto is," she smirked and held Gama-chan in her hands.

"Ohhh! Froggy!" Noratu's face lit up and Ino led them to Ichiraku.

Meanwhile in Naruto's room…

"Kit, you almost died out there," the fox frowned in disappointment, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I was worried," Naruto said frowning, "I needed to do something."

"Think first next time nii-san," Hikari said looking at Naruto's sleeping figure, "You're lucky Ino chan carried you all the way here."

"Yeah, you're lucky that the snake wasn't so deadly that he could've killed you in a flash, that poison was bad though. Kit, next time, give it time, don't rush so much chakra, or else you'll have more missions that end like this."

"Sorry," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "I won't do it again," he sighed, "I'm hungry…"

"Hikari-chan will make nii-san some ramen!"

"In my mind, but I think I'll go get some myself!"

"Okay kit, later."

"Later."

Naruto got up with a stiff feeling, but not much pain, yawning, he looked out the window. Smiling, he sensed that Ino, Sakura and Noratu were at Ichiraku, "Its good to be home!"

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister who has surprisingly good grammar)**

**_A/N: Yo, sorry about its shortness, again…. Now review please, every reader that reads this must tell me what you think of it so far. We are near an end people! Now vote!_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading. Plus contact me if you would like to be pre-reader!**

**Plus check out my story, To Be Or Not To Be, couples are NaruIno, HinaKiba, TenNeji and SakuLee…It's Action/Adventure/Romance, and I don't think I have a pre-reader for that one yet!**

**_Till next time my readers! Ja ne! _**


	12. Haters

**Chapter 12: Haters**

**_A/N: Hope you like this story… Now if you want to be good readers, and good fans of Ino/Naruto pairing, review, so then I can continue to make Ino/Naruto stories along with my others._**

**_HEY, HEY, HEY! This is a little something to tell you that I've been making fanart for this story and simply the couple themselves, give me your email and I'll send you the scans, also if you happen to have a deviant, put me on watch once I put them up! Now enjoy my pretties…_**

**OKAY NOW! THIS IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

You know how the system is…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

--------------------------------

Stretching once more, loosening up the stiffness in his body, Naruto hopped onto the window, "Here I come!" he yelled out but then the door opened widely.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled out and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

Naruto, obviously choking, tried to get out of her embrace, "Tsunade-no-baachan!" he whined, moving his arms, "I can't breathe!"

Quickly realizing this, Tsunade let go of him with a slight pink on her face, "Sorry, I'm glad you're okay," she smirked, "So…" she said slyly, "How was your mission with 'Ino-hime'," she mocked him and he frowned.

"It was good baa-chan," he then crossed his arms, "You're so mean!" he pouted and whacked her on the head.

"Punk!" she yelled out punching him, making him slam right into the wall.

Naruto slumped down and rubbed his face, "Baa-chan!" he whined and moved his arms around, "Don't tease me, then hit me!" he got up and walked right up to her.

Tsunade smiled, "Whatever," she turned around, "So how was it, really?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, placing his hands behind his back, "It was weird…" he said in a soft tone, "But fun," he looked up to her with his usual foxy grin, "I love Ino-chan so much!" he turned around swiftly, "Now if you'll excuse me Tsunade-sama, I have some ramen to get!" Giving her a nice thumb's up, he jumped out the window and headed towards Ichiraku.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled out to the three that were sitting eating ramen.

Noratu's face lit up and yelled, "Nii-san!" and chunks of food spilled out of his mouth, "Oopsies…" he cowered under his arms, he had spilled some on Sakura, "Nee-chan forgive me!"

Sakura raised her fist and bonked the kid on the head with a crooked smile, "Eh-heh, it's okay, just don't do it again…" her inner self was punching the dark space in her mind, 'That brat!'

"Hey Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Noratu-no-baka," Naruto greeted with his foxy grin, he turned to Ino, "I'm glad you're okay," he said in a soft tone and kissed her on the lips gently.

"I'm glad your okay, you fought hard out there," Ino replied with a slight blush on her face, "Now eat some ramen, you deserve it," she smirked and kissed him on the lips also, "Besides I used your money!"

Naruto frowned as she held Gama-chan in her hands. Sighing, Naruto took his bowl of ramen and ate it. Turning to Sakura, he noticed she had a grim expression on her face, "Sakura-chan?"

Noratu had his eyes wide open, "Nii-san, Nee-chan, what was that?" obviously, Noratu never saw people kiss before, "I knew it!" he said eyes still wide open and mouth slightly hanging, "You two are lovers! At least that's what I think they're called…" he turned to ponder while eating his ramen.

"Ino-pig…Naruto-no-baka…" Sakura stuttered dropping her chopsticks, "Okay…I knew Naruto had a thing for you but…Wow…I just couldn't really imagine it," she smirked, "Although, the thought of two loud, annoying blondes together sounds cute," she said and ate some of her noodles.

Ino gritted her teeth and punched Sakura square on the face, "Forehead!" she yelled, "I know that Naruto is loud and annoying, but not me!"

Naruto frowned, "Ino-chaaaannn…" he whined, "You're annoying and loud too, not only me!"

BONK

"Wow, Ino-nee-chan is angry," Noratu said gobbling up another bowl of ramen, "Poor Sakura-nee-chan and Naruto-nii-san," he shook his head, "I might as well get used to this," he smiled widely and turned to Naruto, whose eyes were in swirls.

"Sakura-forehead, you have a problem with me and Naruto being together?" Ino asked in a calmer voice.

"No, I kind of saw it coming I guess," she shrugged, "Although, it's strange how you too got together, one, you two hardly knew each other in our academy days, then as genin, you guys would bicker whenever in contact or something. Then Naruto leaves for two or so years, comes back and you're suddenly into each other, get a mission and in four days get hooked up!" she clapped her hands together, "It's just so weird! And maybe kind of cute…"

"Well Sakura-chan, it may have only been four days, but so much has happened, you'd only think that I'd love Ino and that she loves me back," he took Ino's hand, "Besides, anything can happen, nothing is impossible."

Ino blushed slightly and took Naruto's other hand, "Well Sakura, Naruto and I hooked up, what's your luck with Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed slightly at the memories, "I guess it's okay, he seems to have an interest with me," she remembered the ramen thing, "Yeah…"

"Oh!" Ino had remembered something, "I need you to tell Tsunade-sama something!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"This village is extremely poor and abandoned and crap, and I was wondering if Godaime can help them a little, get them back on their feet," she frowned at the sight of them, "So disgusting, skinny children dying of starvation…"

Naruto glared at Noratu who was sitting in his chair, "You, kid, are going to help," he grabbed him by the shirt, "It's partially your fault they're like that."

Noratu squirmed out of Naruto's grip, "I know nii-san; it was the snake's fault I swear!"

"Humph," Naruto said as Noratu went on about the snakes evil ness and crap.

"Okay then," Sakura said frowning, "I'll leave you three to show Noratu around, I should report of that situation now."

The three nodded and Noratu squealed like a little girl, "ZOMFG! LET ME SEE WHERE YOU GUYS LIVE!"

"Calm down Noratu," Naruto said smiling, "You're going to scare everyone!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Let's go to my flower shop first, I think my parents are kind of worried."

The other two nodded and followed her to her house/flower shop.

"Ohhh!" Noratu said in amazement feeling and smelling the flowers, "ACHOO!" he sneezed and tumbled over backwards falling onto a girl that was there.

"O-Ouch…" the girl said, "Naruto-kun?" she asked staring at the blonde and red hair, "Is that you?"

"Sorry!" Noratu exclaimed helping the girl up, it was Hinata with her purple hair a little messed up. He scratched the back of his head and blushed, "I sneezed and crashed into you…" he realized what she said then, "Oh, no I'm not nii-san, I'm Noratu!" he held his hand out, "Nice to meet you!"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Nice to meet you too Noratu-kun," she noticed that he really looked a lot like Naruto except different outfit and all, "So you're Naruto's brother?"

"Well kind of, I am made of his DNA, but I'm partially made from Orochimaru's DNA too!" he saw her getting scared, "Oh but, I'm not evil and all!" he panicked, "Please don't be scared!"

She sighed and turned to see Naruto with Ino, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to see Hinata with Noratu, "Hey Hinata-chan!" he said in his friendly voice and walked over to the two, "So you met Noratu eh?"

"Yes, I met Noratu-kun, is he really made from part of Orochimaru's DNA?" she asked poking her two index fingers.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid, he's pretty much like me!" he shone his foxy grin and Hinata turned to Noratu blushing.

"Ok, sorry I freaked like that N-Noratu-kun," she brushed some hair away from her face, "So I'm Hinata so y-you k-know and I am a H-Hyuuga, N-Neji-nii-sama is my brother and-and my team mates are K-Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun," she blushed a deeper shade of red when Noratu poked her forehead.

"You stutter a lot you know!" he said poking her forehead one more time, "It's kind of strange but it's okay with me if you're like that!" he smiled a grin similar to Naruto, "It's kind of cute, I guess!"

Hinata turned even redder, "Okay then Noratu-kun, I-I'll be going n-now, l-later!" she ran out and tripped over. Sighing she stood up and ran off.

"Still as strange as ever, that Hinata," Naruto said with a straight face. Noratu tilted his head in wonder.

"Well how's Ino-nee-chan?" Noratu asked turning to Naruto.

"She's good, she's just telling her parents about the mission," Naruto yawned, "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It's pretty cool, nii-san," he smiled a foxy grin, "I hope I can become a chuunin and go on missions with you guys!"

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, "Yeah, but you'll have to do some tests and prove to Baa-chan that you're worthy," he sighed, "You won't like dealing with her, she's old, obnoxious, and irresponsible."

"But she is the…err…what's it called again…Sakura-nee-chan told me about them…" he pondered for a moment, "Oh yeah, she's the Hokage! She doesn't look too old, and she should have a lot of responsibility because she does run this village, ne?"

Naruto sighed and smirked, "Well, she uses this jutsu to make her look younger and well, she is kind of responsible, but it's probably because Shizune-nee-chan pushes her and stuff," he yawned, "What's taking Ino-chan so long?"

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to take a while, go take Noratu around the village!" Ino yelled her voice sounding slightly distressed.

"Okay Ino-hime!" Naruto yelled out and led Noratu out of the shop.

"He calls you a princess, my princess?" Inoichi asked in a harsh tone.

Ino gulped, "Yes daddy, you have a problem with it?" she asked in an innocent yet annoyed voice.

"Ino, you do know what is inside that child right!" her mom asked in a cold voice.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, jeez, I'm 14 mom and dad I can take care of myself, I know who to date!"

"He is not a who, he is a what, he is a demon I tell you, A FREAKING DEMON!" he yelled at her and Ino started to cry.

"Daddy…" she sobbed, "You have no idea…" she then wiped away her tears and tried to back off her fear, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SWEET, KIND AND CARING NARUTO IS! HE ISN'T A DEMON AT ALL!" she sniffled, "He's…he's my friend…And just so you know, I love him!"

The two parents backed away quite slowly, "You can't be serious Ino," her mom said in a cold and harsh voice, "That demon, you can't love someone like him," she glared at her daughter, "I forbid you from seeing him!"

"But mom, dad I-"

"No buts young lady, we don't want to see you near him," he dad yelled and she sighed.

"Damn," she cursed under her breathe. She then walked to her room.

"Nii-san! Everyone here is giving you creepy looks!"

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed and wiped his nose glaring at the people, "They must be talking bad about me," he growled, "Tonight, tonight I'll show them that I am a good guy, a good guy that saves their butt most of the time, and we have to show them that they should accept you too 'lil bro," Naruto smiled at Noratu, "Now, let's go bother Tsunade-baa-chan about this, I have a lot of things to do, to plan and I need to visit Ino-chan again."

"Okay Nii-san, I'll follow you all the way!" he looked at his bandaged wrists, "Now I hope no one will hate me…"

"Yeah…"

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (my sister who has surprisingly good grammar)**

**_A/N: Hmm, dunno if you expected that or not, now one more chapter to go! Will Naruto and Noratu be accepted? And what exactly does Naruto have in mind? Now in truth, I would be a little weirded out if I heard that a friend has snake skin and has part of the DNA of some pale faced evil guy. But then again, I'd be amazed…REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading. Plus contact me if you would like to be pre-reader!**

**Plus check out my story, To Be Or Not To Be, couples are NaruIno, HinaKiba, TenNeji and SakuLee…It's Action/Adventure/Romance, and I don't think I have a pre-reader for that one yet!**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	13. Angel's Wings

**Chapter 13: On Angel's Wings**

**_A/N: Hope you like this story… Now if you want to be good readers, and good fans of Ino/Naruto pairing, review, so then I can continue to make Ino/Naruto stories along with my others._**

**_HEY, HEY, HEY! This is a little something to tell you that I've been making fanart for this story and simply the couple themselves, give me your email and I'll send you the scans, also if you happen to have a deviant, put me on watch once I put them up! Now enjoy my pretties…_**

**OKAY NOW! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER ZOMFG! EXPECT AN EPILOGUE SOON…**

You know how the system is…

Tenshi-angel

Shugotenshiguardian angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

--------------------------------

"So, Hokage-sama," Noratu began, pressing his two index fingers together, "Can I be appointed a chuunin yet?" he was a little scratched up, but they were healing. Noratu had just been through a number of tests to prove his skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Noratu had already revealed his secrets to her and has shown his scaly skin.

Tsunade smiled slightly at the snake/fox boy that was standing in front of her, "Yes you can," she held the bandages that was usually wrapped around his arms and she placed them inside a garbage, "You won't be needing these," she smirked and held up a fish-net long-sleeve up, "Wear this, and here's a Konoha headband," Noratu's eyes lit up and he quickly tossed the sound one inside the garbage.

"Thank you Tsunade-no-baachan! Er I mean Hokage-sama," he scratched his nose, he's trying not to copy his nii-san or else he'd be receiving more bumps on the head. Hje never really liked them. Bowing, he securely fastened the head band and smiled a foxy grin.

Tsunade smiled widely at the child, "Okay then, you may go."

"Wait," Noratu said and Naruto came in from the ceiling, "Nii-san and I need to ask you something."

Tsunade smirked, "I knew you were there Naruto, although it was hard to track you," she raised an eyebrow, "You are getting good, now I'm pretty sure you'll be Hokage someday, just stop goofing around," she finished her light laugh then turned to the two that stood before her with determined faces.

"Baachan, I demand that the whole village is to collect themselves near the Hokage faces. I need to talk to them about my little secret…" Naruto's eyes slightly dulled and Noratu frowned.

"And I want to show them my scales, and I want to make sure they don't hate me."

Tsunade closed her eyes and went deep into thought. Shizune who was there held Ton-Ton in her arms with a concerned look. Tsunade nodded her head and looked up to the two, "Okay then, I trust you have a strategy to keep them there to listen? They might throw things at you, objects and words."

"I know," Naruto said his eyes narrowing, "They've been doing that for years," he stayed in that state for a while, the room getting darker, "But now, I'll show them that Kyuubi isn't a monster, and that I am not him otherwise, that I'm not a demon, but an angel. I have protected them many times, and I continue to do that for many years to come. For when I become Hokage, it will be official," his eyes lightened up a bit and his face held pure determination, "I will make them respect me and prove that I am no demon, but their 'Shugotenshi'…"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with awe and Noratu smiled slightly. Shizune lightened her grip on Ton-Ton, and Ton-Ton oinked. Smiling widely she looked Naruto straight at the eyes, "I hope you will be successful Naruto, you truly are an angel…" she then remembered the little prank he played, "Just don't be that angel of death."

Naruto snickered, "Heh, I won't, oh and Noratu," he turned to him, "I understand you have a pair of wings yourself."

Noratu raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Ino says that there is a chibi version of you inside your mind, I'm guessing he's like Hikari ne?"

Noratu thought for a moment, "Yeah I guess, I do get chakra from him…"

"Then all you have to do is spread your wings," he smiled his foxy grin and Noratu's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" he closed his eyes and Shizune and Tsunade raised their eyebrows.

Noratu started to glow a black chakra, then wings smaller than Naruto's came out of his back, "WICKED!" he then flew up and did many aerial tricks.

Naruto smiled widely, "Okay boy, get down, we have to set up some stuff."

"What about Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll pay her a visit first, thanks for reminding me baa-chan!" he waved and he and Noratu disappeared within a smoke.

"Noratu, you know what to do for now, I'm going to talk to Ino-chan for now okay?"

Noratu nodded and quickly jumped away, the feeling of his scaly skin being free again was incredible, and luckily no one attacked him yet.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto whispered softly, taking his wings out, secretly hovering over her room, "Ino-chan where are you?"

He heard soft sobs coming from her room, he was flying at her window and frowned, opening her window he looked inside her dark room. "Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

Ino looked up in surprise, it was Naruto at her door, he was glowing, like an angel, and feathers were spilling out. Naruto smiled her his sweetest one, "Ino-chan I'm here, don't cry," he said in a soothing voice, his smile turning into a frown of concern.

Naruto entered her room gently and sat on the bed resting her in his arms, "Now, I hope you don't mind but, Hikari has been listening to many Westlife CDs and I thought that I can sing you a verse from it, just to soothe your soul," he coughed lightly and closed his eyes holding her close.

"_I would die for you, lay down my life for you, the only thing that means everything to me. 'Cause when you're in my arms, you make me prouder than, than anything I ever could achieve. And you make everything that used to seem so big, seem to be so small since you arrived,"_ he sung in a gentle voice and she smiled widely.

"Didn't think something like you can sing, that's such a beautiful song," she closed her eyes and then opened them widely, "Naruto-kun, as much as I enjoy your company, I can't see you anymore…"

Naruto froze, "Ino-chan? What?"

She started crying again, "My parents, they hate you…I can't see you anymore, they forbid me to."

Naruto smirked, "I'll prove them wrong then," he took her into an embrace and sung again, "_On angel's winds, an angelical formation. Angel's wings, like letter in the sky, now I know…No matter what the question, love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings…"_ he rubbed her back and kissed her gently on the lips, "Remember this song, my words later, I'll be back…"

Ino sat there, tears in her eyes, she loved the way he sung, and the words that came out of his mouth. Smiling, she was hoping that everything Naruto said is true, hopefully he can convince her parents.

Naruto went down the stairs to meet Ino's parents in the kitchen. His wings were in and a slight glare in his eyes.

"Demon," Inoichi said in a cold harsh voice.

"What are you doing here in my house demon fox," the mother said in an equally cold voice, "You can't see my daughter."

"Why are you calling me a demon Ino-chan's parents?"

"Don't you dare call my princess Ino-chan, and because you ARE a demon, you have Kyuubi within you!"

"Humph," Naruto crossed his arms and an orange chakra flowed out of him revealing Kyuubi. The parents froze still in fear.

"**Yo," the fox greeted smiling, "I hear that you're calling me container a demon, look at me people, I'm the true demon, this kit is too soft to be a demon," he smirked, "Besides, I've only used my powers to help him help you," he rolled his eyes, "Mortals these days and their arrogance."**

"You two, why do you call me a demon, I am not one, Kyuubi is, he's the demon, he's just sealed within me."

"But that's why you are the demon! You can unleash him at anytime!"

"**Sorry folks, but I'm sealed in here, tried to resist once in a while, but this Kit stops me. I decided to live with it. You should be thanking him, not hating him."**

Naruto nodded and a white chakra flowed out of him revealing a child, Hikari.

"_**Hello Ino-nee-chan's parents!"**_

"H-Hello?"

"This is Hikari," Naruto smirked, "Now I am surely not a demon, but not a huiman like you two. I'm completely opposite, I am in fact an angel."

"Pft, prove it demon."

"Sure," he smiled and glowed, Hikari went back inside and so did Kyuubi, soon his colors changed and wings sprout from his back, "Instead of calling a stupid demon, call me Naruto-tenshi! I will be your Shugotenshi, I will protect you, and especially your daughter, because well, I love her!"

The parents sat there, frozen in awe, "Holy crap…Kami, he has sent us an angel!" The father rejoiced and the mother smiled.

"I guess we had you wrong Naruto, or shall I say Naruto-tenshi. We heard you have something to tell the villagers, we'll be there," the mother replied and Ino came running down the stairs.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled out and embraced him and the two were in the air. Naruto hugged her tightly and used his wings to cover the fact that he and she were kissing. The parents smiled slightly and went back to their business.

"I guess you did it," Ino said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but Noratu and I have bigger fish to catch now, see you later."

"Later…"

-----------------------------------

"People of Konoha village!" Naruto yelled out on top of the rocks, "I am hear to speak to you of what is inside of me!"

The crowd violently shook and yelled and threw things. The Godaime stood in-between the crowd and Naruto, "As your Hokage, I demand for you to strop this madness. Listen to the boy."

"Anyways," Naruto continued smiling at Tsunade, "You all know that the Kyuubi lies within me, that is why you call me a 'demon'. But what exactly is a demon? Noratu?"

Noratu stood before them, his scaly skin out.

"It's another demon!" someone in the crowd yelled but Tsunade glared.

"Shush."

"A demon, is what I used to be, a demon, is what was inside of me before," he frowned, "Demons are not determined by your appearance, or by the demons that dwell within you, it's determined by your actions. You people of Konoha are the true demons in this situation. You look at us and think of us as demons, hear about the demon with Naruto and that I am a part of Orochimaru, and hate us. But we are not all that dwells within our bodies; we are what dwell within our deepest souls."

Naruto nodded and cued Noratu to spread his wings. The crowd gasped at the beautiful wings of black and white.

"We have something else within us," Naruto yelled out and the black and white chakra spilled out showing forms of a boy and girl. "These, along with our true emotions and intentions are what we really are. We both are determined to fight, not fight against you, but for you. We want to be your Shugotenshi; in fact I already am yours. I've been on many dangerous missions to avoid danger from coming into your village, our village. That is why I am your future Hokage. Why am I telling you this? Well, I need to make sure that you know the whole truth, not just that we are demons, that we have demons within us, or have scaly monstrous skin, that we have hearts and have good intentions, and that in fact, we are SHUGOTENSHIS!" he and Noratu soared into the air and looked down upon the crowd.

"Now," Noratu began, "What do you have to say?"

The crowd was silent, not even a boo was heard. Then Ino and her parents began to clap, then Tsunade, then the rookie nine. Then eventually everyone else clapped.

"NARUTO-TENSHI! NORATU-TENSHI!" they yelled and the two beamed, and Noratu pretty much blushed also.

"We're not going to be hated, we'll be seen as angels not demons…" he smiled, "YOSH-A!"

Naruto smiled and the two flew down and Naruto embraced Ino and the two met in a deep and passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and Noratu flew above them.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you were able to do it," Ino said in a soft voice .

Naruto embraced her, "Yeah, no one hates me anymore, it's a miracle…"

"Yeah, and don't forget my Naruto-kun."

"Don't forget what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her once more, and in a soft voice sung, _"Love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings…"_

**_A/N: Now, I hope you enjoyed the story overall! Now I hope you're exited for the prologue, ne? Now I don't own the song okay? So review please!_**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded once this one is done! Now you must wait for it if you think it'll be something worth reading. Plus contact me if you would like to be pre-reader!**

**Plus check out my story, To Be Or Not To Be, couples are NaruIno, HinaKiba, TenNeji and SakuLee…It's Action/Adventure/Romance, and I don't think I have a pre-reader for that one yet!**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

**_A/N: Hope you liked this story… Now if you want to be good readers, and good fans of Ino/Naruto pairing, review, so then I can continue to make Ino/Naruto stories along with my others._**

**_HEY, HEY, HEY! This is a little something to tell you that I've been making fanart for this story and simply the couple themselves, give me your email and I'll send you the scans, also if you happen to have a deviant, put me on watch once I put them up! Now enjoy my pretties…_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Nor do I own westlife or the songs 'Angel's Wings' or 'Written in the Stars'.**

--------------------------------

It was an average day in Konoha, the leaves rustling in the trees and the shinobi have returned from a normal C class mission.

"Naruto-nii-san!" a voice called from a far. Naruto, who is now 19, a jounin, had returned from a low paid C class mission. He folded his wings back, and smiled to see Noratu running towards him.

"Yo 'lil bro," Naruto greeted Noratu and poked his forehead.

Noratu whined and pouted, "Meany!" he then fixed his forehead protector and it gleamed in the sun, "How was the mission?"

"Pft, it was easy man," Naruto smiled his foxy grin and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

So it's been five years, the rookie nine were all jounin, and Gai's team are ANBU. Naruto is even closer to becoming Hokage for he was to sign up for ANBU in a week. They have changed a bit since those five years. Noratu's hair was still blonde with tinges of red, except now it was longer. Naruto now wore a white T-shirt and black jeans, and refused to wear the jounin vest. Noratu had a fishnet shirt and black shorts. Everyone was used to their presence, no bashing or what not since that day five years ago.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked his little brother who was scratching his head, "Ramen?"

Noratu's ears perked and she smiled widely, "Yes! Yes! Let's go get Ino-nee-chan first!"

"Great idea and how about we invite your girlfriend, Hinata-chan?" Naruto teased and Noratu pouted, whole face turning red.

"Meany!" he whined again, and the red turned into pink as he smiled, "Yeah…" he mumbled, "Let's invite her too…"

"Awesome, you go get her then, and I'll go get Ino-chan!" he smiled and his wings unfolded again and he soared into the skies. He smiled widely as the villagers who were greeting him in the sky. He showed them his foxy grin and he hummed to himself the song he usually sung to Ino. **(A.N: It's called "Angel's Wings' by Westlife) **

Stretching out his wings, he slowly landed on the roof of a small white house fifteen minutes away from the flower shop, "Ino-chan, I'm home…" he said softly coming in from her window.

"Naruto-kun," Ino said softly smiling at her soon to be husband. The ring on her hand gleamed as she prepared to embrace him. Naruto smiled widely as she embraced him, kissing her on the lips gently he wrapped his wings around the two and they kissed even more deeply than before.

"Ah! Ew! Naruto-nii-san, must you do that every time I come to see you two?" a loud voice came from the window. Naruto blushed slightly and turned to see Noratu carrying Hinata bridal style with her blushing,

"Noratu-kun, it is rude to interrupt them like that you know," Hinata said poking her fingers together red in the face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," He said red in the face looking at the two soon to be weds.

"It's fine," Ino said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "So, how was the mission?"

"Meh, it was easy," Naruto replied and picked up Ino bridal style also, "Okay, let's go!"

"Go where?" she asked making herself comfortable in his arms.

"Get ramen!" he yelled out licking his lips, "Let's go Noratu!"

"Okay Nii-san!" Noratu replied and jumped out the window. Hinata shrieked slightly as Noratu flew into the sky holding her tightly in his arms, "When will you get used to this Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know Noratu-kun," she replied slightly dizzy, but then instantly turned red at Noratu's next action of kissing her on her forehead.

"I won't drop you, promise," he smiled his foxy grin as Naruto took his place beside Noratu, "To Ichiraku!"

"Yeah!" the rest replied, but Hinata was still slightly dazed.

The four sat down together, eating their ramen happily; Hinata red at Noratu trying to feed her, and Ino and Naruto chatting about their wedding.

"So Hinata-chan, want to go for a fly around the village tonight, I swear it's going to be almost as beautiful as you!" Noratu's eyes lit up and Hinata blushed slightly nodding.

Naruto turned to Noratu, "Oh, can we come too?" he asked finishing his bowl and Ino's hand in his.

"Sure! It can be like a double-date I guess!" Noratu jumped up and down in excitement, but that was stopped when Sasuke and Sakura came from no where and sat down.

"Now Sasuke-kun, I said no more ramen!" Sakura yelled angrily, her pink hair slightly messed up from trying to get Sasuke away.

"One last time Sakura…I need ramen…" he drooled slightly and the old man's face lit up.

"Okay, so here's your miso ramen," the old man said placing it in front of Sasuke.

"Thank you old man," he took out his chopsticks and licked his lips, picking up some ramen.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to Noratu. Her hair was still shoulders length and pink. He outfit changed too, it was a red shirt with fish-net long sleeves under and she wore a white skirt with leggings. Ino's outfit had changed too; she wore a dark purple long sleeve that hugged her curves and also a purple skirt similar to Sakura's with white leggings and fish-net stockings. Hinata had gotten rid of her sweater and wore a black shirt with white Capri's. Sasuke still had his completely white outfit except with the sharingan eye design on the front and a white scarf.

"How's it going Sakura-nee-chan?" Noratu asked and some noodles spilled on her, "Oopsies…" he looked up to the red Sakura, who at that time seemed gigantic, "I'm sorry! FORGIVE MEH!" he covered her head and braced for impact.

"You, you BRAT!" she screamed and kicked him away.

"Noratu-kun," Hinata said in a panic.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, he'll be fine," she frowned, "I can't believe you like that brat, how can you put up with him?"

Hinata poked her two index finger as some hair from here bangs fell to her face, "Um," she was blushing, "W-Well I g-guess, I j-just l-look up to h-him, I admire h-him and I l-like him…Besides, he's c-cute y-you know…"

Sakura smiled, and sighed, she turned to her boy friend Sasuke who had piles of ramen next to him. Her eyes widened, she forgot to watch him, "Oh shit…"

"RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he shouted his mouth watering and he placed a large amount of yen on the table, "THANK YOU OLD MAN! WHOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN LET'S GOO!" he twitched and turned to see the others there staring at him in horror.

"When did Sasuke love ramen so much?" Ino asked eye twitching.

"That's a lot of ramen…even for my stomach," Naruto said eyes twitching and then it narrowed, "When did he eat ramen?"

"Well while you two were on your mission, Sasuke probably got curious and ate so much ramen and then zoomed around town," she sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Since then, I've been trying to keep him away from the ramen stand…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled from the top of the stand.

"Sasuke get down from there!" she yelled and he jumped off.

"I can't believe this," Naruto said shaking his head, he picked up Noratu, "Spread your wings, we'll catch him."

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!" he smirked and his eyes widened as Naruto almost grabbed him. He then hissed and zoomed across town.

"Oh shit," Naruto said and hit his forehead, "This is going to take a while…"

The others nodded and they decided to split up.

"RAMEN POWER!" he screamed zooming in circles and his scarf fell onto his waist and it flew around like a tail, "WAZZAT!" he yelled staring at the scarf, "MY SCARF!" he continued to follow it trying to grab a hold when Noratu came in out of no where trying to scoop up the child.

"Calm down Sasuke-nii-san," he said in a soothing voice chasing the boy as he went in circles.

"NEVER!" he yelled and he grabbed the scarf in his mouth and headed towards a different direction leaving a dizzy Noratu.

"Ohhh…." He said swaying, "So many pretty stars…." He giggled and fell to the ground.

"NOW WHERE SHALL I FIND A GOOD RACING PARTNER!" he said to himself twitching and turning to all directions, "LEE! LEE THE POWER OF YOUTH, ITS FOUNTAIN IS OVER WHELMING ME WITH…STUFF! COME AND RACE ME IF YOU DARE!"

Lee stood there eyes widened at the twitching Sasuke, they then sparkled and the red scarf that was entangled on his neck blew in the wind, "YOSH-A SASUKE-SAN! I SHALL TRAIN WITH YOU!" he smiled a dazzling smile and the sun reflected off the forehead protector on his waist. His ANBU mask was on the side of his head and he then placed it on his face, "I SHALL WARN YOU, I HAVE WAY MORE ENERGY THAN BEFORE!"

"LET'S-A-GO!" Sasuke screamed and Lee followed after.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura fell down, they were exhausted. Since the race started, they stayed in one place to try to capture Sasuke, it had been their hundredth lap and still no success.

"SAKURA-CHAN I WON I WON!" he exclaimed hugging Sakura tightly.

She blushed and tried to escape from his grip, "Good job Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh Kami-sama…" Lee exclaimed before fainting.

"Gotcha Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Sasuke, Noratu came and the exhausted girls came and they all pinned him to the floor.

"Now what?" Ino asked struggling with Sasuke's arm.

"The one food that he hates the most," Naruto smirked while carefully pulling out a tin of, "SEAWEED CASSEROLE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled and shoved the stuff down his mouth.

"Gah!" Sasuke chewed and chewed tears streaming down his face. He then passed out.

"Naruto-no-baka! He won't wake up!" Sakura yelled furiously shaking her boyfriend.

"I knew it!" Noratu said shaking his head, "That's why Nii-san brought this too."

"THE CURRY OF LIFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA EXTRA SPICY!" he cackled and coughed falling over.

"Naruto-kun, as much as I love you, it's annoying when you do that, you'll hurt yourself if you keep on doing that!" Ino said picking up Naruto from the ground. His eyes were swirling he then passed out.

"Now that Baka will get a taste of his own curry," Sakura said smirking.

"HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!" Sasuke yelled zooming down the town for a jug of water then it went down his throat. His eye twitching, he sighed, "Oh kami, what has happened?"

"You ate ramen again," Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…Well, whatever," he returned to his regular cold self, "I'm going now Sakura-chan, I'll see you tonight ne?" he said in a soft voice and Sakura blushed.

"Yeah…" she replied and he smiled at her slightly and she slightly melted. He put on his grunting face and walked away slouched.

"Now, Naruto no baka," she smirked and held a spoonful of curry in her hands, "EAT UP!"

The spoonful of curry was shoved into his mouth his face turned red and then glowed pink. Noratu giggled a bit and Hinata did too.

"WATER!" he screamed and did the same as Sasuke did.

"Humph, serves you right Naruto for feeding my Sasuke-kun this and passing out because of laughing too much."

"He needed the curry or else he wouldn't wake up Sakura-no-baka!" he yelled at her and hit her in the head on reflex, "Uh-err…Sakura…I'm sorry…"

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA!" she became huge and Naruto braced for impact, "DIE!" she yelled and punched Naruto in the head making him crash into the ground. The impact created a crater about one meter deep.

Ino with concern jumped into the small hole and held Naruto in her arms, "SAKURA-FOREHEAD!" she yelled raising her fists, "Naruto…" she said in a soft tone, "You know better than to pick a fight with Sakura-forehead," she shook her head.

"Ugh…" he said finding himself in Ino's arms, "Sorry…" he muttered and stood up kissing Ino lightly on the cheek, "Thanks Ino-chan…" he shook his head and glared.

"SAKURA! IF I RELEASHED MY ANGEL AND KYUUBI POWERS YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "You're not allowed to do that baka," she smiled, "I wouldn't dare to hurt you if you were allowed to do that."

"Humph," he said and they left for home.

--------------------------------------------

Finally night had hit Konoha and the moon was out and full. Noratu took in the deep air as it flowed through his hair and the black feathers on his wings. Smiling widely, he turned to Hinata who was leaning on his shoulder. Blushing slightly, he scratched his nose, "Beautiful ain't it?" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes N-Noratu-kun," she smiled widely as he took her hand in his.

Naruto and Ino took their night filled with stars differently. Ino rode on Naruto's back as he flew through the air. They soared through the air, smiling at shining stars and the huge moon. Ino then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulders.

"It's a beautiful night for a fly through the sky, eh?" Naruto asked quietly to the Ino who rested on him.

"Yeah…" she said quietly gripping tightly on him.

"You know what, how about I sing you a different song?"

"Sure…"

"I know one that's perfect for this moment," he said quietly and Hikari turned on a record in his head, '_Nice Hikari-chan.'_

'_**Anything for you Nii-san.'**_

'**Aw, we're listening to this soft boy band music again? Curse you Westlife, I hate ballads…'**

"This one's called 'Written in the stars'," Naruto said quietly still soaring through the sky.

"_Stay with me, don't fall asleep too soon," _he smiled as she opened her eyes and rubbed her cheeks against his back_, "The angels can wait for a moment…Come real close, forget the world outside," _he landed on the hokage monument and rested her on his lap,_ "Tonight we're alone, it's finally you and I…"_

Ino snuggled up close to him and rested her head against his. He smiled and continued the song, _"It wasn't meant to feel like this, well, not without you…"_

He took in a deeper breath getting ready for the chorus, smiling he sung softly,_ " 'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place…It just wouldn't rhyme without you…When I see how my path, seem to end up before your face…The state of my heart, the place where we are, was written in the stars…" _he took a moment as she kissed him on the cheek.

_  
"Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side…Through the laughter and pain, together we're bound to fly. I wasn't meant to love like this, well, not without you…"_

She smiled and joined him in with the chorus, the words flowed out of their mouths_, "'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place…It just wouldn't rhyme without you. When I see how my path…Seem to end up before your face. The state of my heart, the place where we are, was written in the stars…"_

_He looked deep into the sky and she snuggled closer slowly closing his eyes, "I made a few mistakes, yeah…Like sometimes we do…Been through lot of heartache…But I made it back to you…" _he then let go of Ino as she sat in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his body heat against her own.

_  
"'Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place…It just wouldn't rhyme without you. And when I see how my path…Seem to end up before your face. The state of my heart, the place where we are, was written in the stars."_

He looked at her with passion and love, and the two kissed, a deep and passionate kiss that they just melted into. After separating, she rested in his arms and closed her eyes, _"The state of my heart, the place where we are, was written in…the stars…"_

**_A/N: Holy crap, I finished…Shit, shit, shit! Man that was so fun to right! Thank you all for your reviews! So what did you think? Should I make more Ino/Naruto stories? Even if you don't think so, it's too late muhahaha!_**

**Pre-read by: LoraineOMG (thanks) **

**THANK YOU TO LoraineOMG AND Mikee1! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PRE-READING!**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! AND READERS TOO! I SAW ALL THOSE HITS, PLEASE REVIEW NEXT TIME THOUGH! ANYWAYS IT WAS FUN!**

**Also I have another idea for an Ino/Naruto it's a Romance/Tragedy. No one dies, just…err rated M for reasons. **

**Summary: Ino is Sasuke's boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated M for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, "What's wrong Ino?"----goes from there.**

**The story above will be uploaded, tomorrow, or the next day!**

**Plus check out my story, To Be Or Not To Be, couples are NaruIno, HinaKiba, TenNeji and SakuLee…It's Action/Adventure/Romance, and I don't think I have a pre-reader for that one yet!**

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


End file.
